La cuisine, tout un art
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: Voldy mouru, 7e année de nos chers protagonistes, Hermione emménage dans ses appart' de préfète-en-chef, les partageant avec Draco. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Luna, coktails explosifs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, bien évidemment… (à part l'idée perverse of course…)

1re fic' à chapitre, je tâte le terrain un peu l'impression d'écrire une fic' banale, mais j'me suis bien amusée jusqu'ici, donc je continue, on verra bien )

Petite note : esprit fragile s'abstenir, le degré de perversion de cette fic est absolument trèèès élevé ! Dumby n'est pas mouru, mais Siri bien, et je ne crois pas que Moony fera parti de la fête, je centre cette fic' sur mes 4 couples principaux.

(mais le 1er chapitre est un peu une mise en place du décort…)

Couple principal : Draco/Hermione

Couples secondaires : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Luna

bOunn'lecture !

**La cuisine, tout un art…**

_Lundi matin, dortoir des filles…_

- Allez Ginny, lève-toi ! dit Hermione

- Mmmh… gné ? fit, très intelligemment cette dernière.

- Je t'ai dit de te lever !

- Mais eeuh ! Pourquoi ? Et puis d'abord tu viens d'interrompre un rêve on ne peut plus

intéressant…

- Je te rappelle très chère que nous sommes lundi matin, et qu'il faut qu'on aille prendre notre p'tit dèj', puis aller en cours... Et c'était quoi ce rêve ? fit-elle avec une expression mutine sur le visage

Bizarrement, Ginny fut tout à coup beaucoup plus réveillée :

- Quoi quoi ? Mais quoi, il est quelle heure ?

- Relaaax, t'as encore une heure devant, toi, j'ai tout prévu !

- Merci Mione !

- Mais dis-moi, tu évites ma question là… Quel était donc ce rêve si intéressant ? Quoique, au vu de tes draps quelque peu mouillés, et des cris que tu laissais entendre il n'y a même pas 2min, je peux raisonnablement penser que tu rêvais d'un beau gryffon aux yeux verts… Je me trompe ?

- Mourf… ton intelligence te perdra un jour, j'te l'dis moi ! De toute façon tu peux parler, de qui tu rêvais toi cette nuit hein !

- De qui d'autre, à part de notre beau blond national ?

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Soit ! Allez, sous la douche maintenant, sinon on va être en retard, et il faut qu'on soit parfaite pour nos sex symbols…

Voilà donc Ginny en route pour la douche, quant à Hermione, qui était maintenant en 7e année, elle avait changé de look depuis la chute de Voldy l'an passé, grâce au GoldenBoy national, et il faut dire aussi, un peu à l'Ordre…

Les Mangemorts tous à Azkaban, Voldy mort, enterré, désintégré, etc ! Draco et son père étant passés du bon côté, la voie était libre, la chasse était ouverte !

Hermione comprit très vite qu'elle avait effectivement un corps de rêve, ce dont Ginny essayait de la persuader depuis sa 3e année… Elle décida donc de changer sa garde-robe du tout au tout, et on pouvait désormais admirer cette jolie jeune femme, toujours en jupe juste trop longue (ou trop courte, dépendant du point de vue), chemisier moulant, deux boutons ouverts, cravate négligemment nouée…

Elle avait également réussi à dompter sa chevelure de lionne, et un brin de mascara venait compléter cet ensemble.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son essuie (serviette pour les français(e)s !). Elle se demandait encore comment elle allait s'habiller, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que tout était préparé sur son lit… Hermione avait encore fait des siennes !

Un pantalon noir taille basse (voire très basse…), son chemisier blanc, avec pour instructions les 2 boutons ouverts, et sa cravate rouge et or… (en ce qui concerne ses sous-vêt', ça va de soi : un string noir, et un soutien blanc, chemisier oblige…)

Une fois habillée, elle passa à l'étape maquillage, et fut prête !

- Allez Gin', p'tit dèj' pour bien commencer la journée ! J'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec Dray…

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour qu'il abandonne tous ses préjugés sur les soi-disant Sangs-de-Bourbe ? Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est passé du bon côté durant la guerre, mais il reste néanmoins le Malfoy qu'on a toujours connu…

- Et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! Vois-tu, je crois que le physique fait déjà beaucoup… pour le reste, je compte sur mon intelligence, et même si je suis à Gryffondor, sur ma ruse, voire ma sadicité _(aha, néologisme, te revoilà :p)_aussi ! fit-elle avec un air mi-sadique, mi-mystérieux sur le visage….  
Mais toi, comment vas-tu faire pour approcher Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu sais j'avais abandonné presque tout espoir lorsqu'il est sorti avec Cho, mais depuis que c'est fini, je me dis que j'ai peut-être encore ma chance… alors je vais rester naturelle, moi-même, et compter sur mon aptitude à faire d'excellentes allusions et autre sous-entendus !

- Parfait parfait ! Croisons les doigts, je sens que cette nouvelle journée va nous porter chance !

Et les voilà parties vers la grande salle…

**°oOo°**

A leur entrée, comme d'habitude, les têtes des garçons de leurs années respectives (et des autres aussi d'ailleurs !) se tournèrent vers elles… et leurs décolletés !

Ce que Ginny ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'Harry s'intéressait à elle depuis quelques temps… Tous deux n'avaient pas conscience de leur attirance, étant doués dans l'art des coups d'œil discrets jamais aux mêmes moments… il faudrait encore un bout de temps pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte et osent franchir le pas !

Hermione l'avait tout à fait remarqué, mais elle préférait les laisser mariner un peu, elle avait quelques idées derrière la tête… Quant à son beau blond, elle comptait beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle vivrait en quelque sorte avec lui pendant l'année, étant donné son statut de préfète-en-chef… Elle n'avait pas encore sa chambre personnelle en raison de quelques travaux qui devaient être terminés, mais elle pourrait y emménager la semaine suivante.

Elles s'assirent, Hermione à côté d'Harry, en face de Ron, et Ginny un peu plus loin, près de ses camarades de classe…

- Alors les garçons, comment ça va ce matin ?

- Cha va chuper bioumf, mh to ?

- Ron, vide ta bouche avant de parler…

- Mais ché faim !

Hermione soupira… Il resterait donc toujours le même… mais c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle le considérait comme son propre frère.

La bouche vide, Ron put lui répondre :

- ça va très bien et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux !

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ce matin ? demanda Harry

- Eh bien, j'ai pris une grande décision, mais chuut, c'est trop tôt pour en parler !

- Oh…

- Mais je dois vous laisser, je vais passer à la bibliothèque avant notre calvaire…

- Calvaire ? demanda Ron

- Eh bien, je te rappelle que nous avons 2h de potions en compagnie de nos chers serpents ce matin ! dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

- Oh nooon…

- Ronny, quand connaîtras-tu enfin ton horaire ?

- Jamais, puisque tu es constamment là pour me le rappeler ! fit-il, un air angélique affiché sur le visage

- Soit, je vous laisse ! et Hermione se leva en leur faisant un grand signe de la main…

_A la table des Serpents…_

- Regardez-moi cette Sang-de-Bourbe, encore en train de courir… Je suppose qu'elle va à la bibliothèque encore une fois ! Non mais quel rat, tu ne trouves pas Drakinouchet ?

- Pansy, si tu lisais un peu plus, tu serais peut-être un peu plus intelligente, et alors seulement tu pourrais te permettre de la critiquer… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle reste une Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle ne mérite même pas qu'on pose nos yeux sur elle…

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Dray ! fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux, ignorant la remarque du blond. Mais tu vas devoir la supporter toute l'année, vous êtes tous les deux préfets-en-chef, comment tu vas faire ?

- Eh bien, comme d'habitude…

- Oh… dis, est-ce que je pourrai venir te voir ? Et qui sait, peut-être voir ta chambre, l'explorer un peu plus avec toi… lui dit-elle, se croyant attirante…

- Pansy, je crois que je t'ai déjà exprimé mon point de vue… On a couché une fois ensemble, c'est bon, c'est fini maintenant !

- Mais Draaake !

- Finit Pansy ! Maintenant laisse-moi manger.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, Draco n'en n'ayant rien à faire, but son verre de jus de citrouille, tout en réfléchissant à cette situation de préfet-en-chef.

**°oOo°**

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione n'alla pas à la bibliothèque, mais bien à la salle sur demande, elle avait encore un quart d'heure devant elle, c'était plus que suffisant. Elle passa 3 fois devant la porte magique, tout en pensant intensément à ce dont elle avait besoin…

La porte s'ouvrit, et ce qu'on y découvrit nous étonnera beaucoup de cette Hermione habituellement si sage…

Seuls des miroirs formaient les murs, ainsi que le sol et le plafond(un procédé magique les rendait insalissables et incassables).

Au fond de la pièce, un grand lit (je vous dirais bien 2 personnes, mais on pouvait, au bas mot, en mettre 4…), sans baldaquin (trop encombrant !) avec des draps de soie rouge…

Une salle de bain se situait juste à côté, avec grande baignoire (qui dit grand lit dit grande baignoire enfin !)

Elle avait espéré ne pas avoir sous-estimé cette salle de haute renommée, en demandant un grand écran plasma, et en effet, répondant à son attende, un de ces beaux et grands objets moldus pouvait descendre du plafond.

Dans le fond, une étagère remplie de DVD (encore du moldu :0), tous les plus pornos ou érotiques les uns que les autres… « Ça peut toujours m'être utile » pensait-elle régulièrement, quand elle était d'humeur coquine (ce qui, il faut bien avouer, lui arrivait de plus en plus).

La bibliothèque contenait bien sûr toute une série de livres concernant de près ou de loin le sexe, tous les Kama sutra des plus anciens aux plus récents, de différents pays, moldus ou sorciers, enfin bref, là se trouvait tout ce dont on avait besoin si on voulait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'est le sexe…

Car Hermione était, certes, restée toujours aussi studieuse, même si elle s'était décoincée et avait changé d'apparence, mais elle se sentait prête à partir à l'aventure qu'on nomme généralement « garçon », et pour ça, sa nature première refaisait surface, elle voulait s'instruire grâce à ses chers amis les livres…

La veille, elle avait laissé le Kama-Sutra en plein milieu d'un chapitre, et elle était trop curieuse que pour attendre le soir !

Elle reprit donc sa lecture, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle rougissait légèrement, tout en imaginant quelques petites choses avec un certain blond dont nous tairons le nom, mais dont nous savons toutes et tous qui il est !

Au plus elle avançait, au plus elle ressentait des espèces de petits papillon dans son bas-ventre… Elle était sidérée de pouvoir être excitée à la simple lecture d'un livre…

« Il faut vraiment que je prenne tout ça en charge ! » pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle achevait enfin la dernière page dudit chapitre (on ne peut plus intéressant, d'après ses réactions)

Il était temps d'aller rejoindre les lions et serpents pour ces 2h de réjouissances pures ! (Hem… ironie on t'aime !)

**°oOo°**

Ouf', il était moins une, elle était devant la porte du cachot leur servant de classe, avec les autres élèves…

- Eh Mione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à la bibliothèque pour que tu arrives presque en retard ! lui demanda Ron

- Il a raison, d'habitude tu es toujours 10 minutes avant le début ! renchérit Harry

- Excusez-moi les garçons, j'ai découvert un nouveau genre de livre, et ça m'a passionnée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… répondit-elle, évasive

- Ah, et quel genre de livre ? demanda Ron, intrigué

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître le sombre professeur de potions.

« sauvée par le gong » pensa la jeune fille.

- J'ai décidé de vous faire travailler par binômes aujourd'hui, je veux avoir la paix, les instructions sont au tableau… Parkinson avec Weasley, Potter et Zabini, Nott avec Brown, Patil vous irez avec Goyle, Finnigan et Crabbe, Thomas avec Longdubat, et Granger vous irez avec Malfoy ! Au travail ! et je ne veux plus rien entendre ! ajouta-t-il au-dessus des murmures de protestation

- Ooh mon Drakounet, ça va aller avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? murmura-t-elle en papillonnant toujours autant des yeux (« comment est-ce qu'elle fait, elle muscle ses paupières ou quoi ? » se demandait régulièrement Draco) Pfff en plus il faut que je me tape Weasley, cette tache maugréat-elle

- Lache-moi les basques, Pansy, un Malfoy se débrouille toujours, et sait toujours faire face à une situation, quelle qu'elle soit… « bien qu'ici, me retrouver avec ce rat de bibliothèque… quoiqu'elle s'arrange bien maintenant, je vais sans doute pouvoir me rincer l'œil… » pensa-t-il, pervers.

Durant 2h, tous s'acharnaient au travail, essayant tant bien que mal de surmonter la haine qui opposait les 2 maisons, certains ayant plus facile que d'autres. Blaise et Harry d'ailleurs avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre, enfin, comme on peut s'entendre entre serpent et lion… Ils discutaient à voix basse de cet affront qui liait les 2 maisons :

- J'en ai plus que marre de cette gue-guerre qui continue encore et toujours, Voldy est tombé, je croyais que ça nous rapprocherait, pas toi ? demanda Harry à son équipier d'un jour

- Entièrement d'accord, je dois dire que ça m'étonne de t'entendre dire ça, toi qui es toujours si apte à entamer une nouvelle dispute avec Draco… Mais j'avoue que moi aussi ça commence à me saouler grave…

- Ouais, les vieilles habitudes sont encore un peu trop ancrées, désolé, j'essaye de faire des efforts tu sais…

- T'inquiètes, je sais bien…

- En plus regarde, c'est pas comme si on savait pas avoir une conversation civilisée, ça fait 5min qu'on parle, et on ne s'est pas encore entretués, plaisanta Harry

- Monsieur Potter, je peux savoir ce qu'à de drôle la préparation de cette potion particulièrement complexe ?

- Rien, professeur… répondit Harry, la mâchoire serrée plus que de coutume…

- Bien. 10 points en moins pour cette interruption, reprenez vos préparations.

- Rhaa…

- Calmes-toi, Harry… Enfin, je veux dire Potter, se reprit rapidement Blaise

- Tu sais, si on veut cesser cette mésentente, je crois qu'on peut commencer à se parler par nos prénoms, Blaise. Lui sourit-il

- T'as pas tort, le Survivant ! lui répondit-il avec humour

- Humhum, fit-il en imitant à la perfection Ombrage, si tu veux vraiment de cette mésentente, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord ! fit Blaise en levant les mains en signe de « soumission » _(non non, esprits pervers, pas ici !)_

Ils reprirent leur préparation, bien contents de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Du côté de notre Sang Pur national, la tension était assez palpable, mais ils se contrôlaient néanmoins tous les deux :

- Rha, Sang-de-Bourbe, coupe plus fin, la potion va être ratée sinon, et je refuse de rater une potion par ta faute !

Enfin, autant que faire se puisse…

- Oh du calme Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas rater ta potion, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis je te signale qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine on va devoir cohabiter, alors ce serait bien d'adapter ne fût-ce qu'un ton courtois entre nous ! lui dit-elle tout en se penchant vers lui, pour prendre une autre racine de cette plante bleue et bizarre…

Draco avait vue sur son magnifique décolleté, ce qui le fit avaler de travers.

- Un problème Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle légèrement aguicheuse

- Non, pas du tout, Granger. Lui répondit-il en insistant bien sur son nom. Et je suis d'accord, adoptons la courtoisie, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Bien.

Et elle reprit avec attention la coupe de cette plante bizarre qui avait comme odeur un mélange de chocolat, noisette, et chips… « vraiment bizarre » pensait-elle (1)

Draco quant à lui, s'occupait d'ajouter les ingrédients au fur et à mesure, et la potion était en train de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Hermione trouvait cela très joli, Malfoy ridicule. Mais ils restaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, l'une se demandant comment faire pour attirer le beau blond, l'autre comment faire pour la supporter en tant que colocataire…

Allons maintenant faire un tour du côté de notre rouquin et de notre brune foncée _(il me semble, non :p quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé :D)_ Lui s'occupait de couper le tout, elle de mettre dans le chaudron.

Ron, qui depuis un bout de temps avait compris qu'il considérait Hermione comme sa sœur, regardait en coin sa partenaire d'un jour, devrais-je plutôt dire d'un cours… Malgré le fait qu'on l'appelle face de bouledogue, il la trouvait plutôt mignonne, il pensait qu'on l'appelait comme ça plus à cause de son sale caractère…

Pansy, elle, n'était pas du tout à l'aide, elle voulait être à côté de son Dray chéri, et ne supportait pas de voir Hermione si proche. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien avec Ron, un Weasmoche en plus…

- Weasmoche, accélère, je ne veux pas être en retard par rapport aux autres. Lui chuchota-t-elle agressivement

- ça va, face de bouledogue, calme-toi, j'fais ce que je peux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Alors ne m'appelle pas Weasmoche…

- Je t'appelle Weasmoche si je veux !

- Et moi je t'appelle face de bouledogue si je veux ! lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire, si on y regardait attentivement, on pouvait y déceler en réalité un sourire coquin et amusé, mais c'était infime, et Pansy ne le regardait pas. Lui par contre, s'amusait bien, mais ne laissait rien paraître.

- Pff, discussion purement puérile, Weasmoche…

- Entièrement d'accord, face de bouledogue !

- Rho, ça va, tais-toi maintenant, au boulot !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère…

Et il retourna, toujours ce léger sourire aux lèvres, au moulage de ces coquilles jaunâtres, dont il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était, ni à quoi ça servait…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, la belette ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Pansy, exaspérée par ce sourire dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Rien rien, lui répondit-il, et il effaça lentement ledit sourire

Pansy était plus qu'exaspérée, et en avait vraiment marre…

Une demi-heure (et quelques explosions du chaudron de Neville, quelques engueulades de Ron et Pansy, regards bizarres de Draco et d'Hermione, de discussions presque amicales de Blaise et Harry) plus tard, on entendait la douce et mélodieuse voix du dieux des cachots _(comment ça, il a une voix sèche et froide ? allons allons, un peu d'imagination, que diable !_) :

- Le cours est terminé. Mettez un échantillon de vos potions avec les noms étiquetés dessus sur mon bureau. … Oh, j'oubliais, vous formerez ces binômes durant toute l'année.

Les élèves étaient soulagés que le cours soit fini, mais accablé par cette nouvelle.  
Tandis que Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Vincent, Gregory, et Dean s'occupaient de remplir les fioles et d'aller les mettre sur le bureau de leur professeur, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Neville s'occupaient de ranger et nettoyer leur bureau respectif, ainsi que les chaudrons.

Quittant la classe, Harry et Blaise se serrèrent la main, en se félicitant de cette avancée majeure pour leurs 2 maisons.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard carnassier à son beau blond, et Pansy se précipita à la suite de son Dray d'amuuur, pendue 2secondes 3dixièmes plus tard à son bras. Ron quant à lui se demandait comment il devait prendre les deux heures qu'il avait passé en sa « compagnie », il s'était assez bien amusé…

- Hey vieux, c'était quoi ça avec Blaise ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami

- Bah on a discuté de la rivalité qui unit, ou plutôt divise nos deux maisons, on en a tous les deux marre, Voldynouchet est mourru, ce serait bien qu'on fasse une trêve quoi… Et je dois dire qu'il est assez sympa…

- Ah, pourquoi pas… Mais ça voudrait dire parler poliment à la fouine alors ? ça risque d'être difficile… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Bah, si on fait tous des efforts, ça peut être pas trop mal… répondit Harry avec un sourire confiant

- Et puis… ça peut devenir intéressant… dit Ron évasivement, tout en repensant à Pansy

- Ah ? fit Harry, étonné. Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Qui donc, de ces viles serpentardes, a trouvé une faille dans le gros nounours que tu es ?

- Harryeuh, arrête ça tout de suite ! fit-il en rougissant

- Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas !

- Très bien très bien ! Pansy… murmura-t-il, tellement bas que Harry eût du mal à l'entendre.

- Ahaaaa ! fit ce dernier avec un cri de victoire. Bien bien, il faut donc absolument continuer sur notre lancée ! fit-il joyeusement

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cours suivant, et Hermione, qui s'était fait discrète derrière eux, n'avait rien perdu de leur échange.

**°oOo°**

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incidents majeures, et Hermione retrouva Ginny pour la pause déjeuner.

- Alors, demanda la rouquine, quoi de neuf ? ça s'est bien passé ce matin ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! répondit celle-ci, tout sourire.

- Raconte ! la pressa Ginny avec impatience

- Eh bien, Snape a décidé de nous placer en binômes pour l'année, je me retrouve avec Malfoy

- Oh mais c'est génial ! cria presque la rouquine, tant elle était enthousiaste

- Laisse-moi finir ! fit Hermione, souriant de plus belle, Harry avec Blaise, et Ron avec Pansy.

- Mh, Harry et Blaise ça peut être intéressant pour l'entente entre maison… Ron et Pansy par contre, ça risque d'être explosif non ?

- Tout à fait d'accord pour Harry et Blaise, d'ailleurs le processus est déjà en route, quant à ton frère et Pansy, et bien… oui ce sera assez explosif mais… fit-elle mystérieusement

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny, intriguée

- Eh bien… j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton frère et ton futur homme (roulement des yeux et léger rougissement de la part de Ginny) et… mais tu ne le dis à personne hein ! je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un qui trahit ses amis !

- Mais non ! Allez, accouche !

- Ton frère n'est pas insensible à notre chère Pansy…

- …

- Ginny ?

- … J'ai toujours cru que c'était toi qu'il aimait !

- Oui, mais il s'est rendu compte que j'étais comme une sœur pour lui, et il est comme un frère pour moi…

- Waw… eh bien tu as raison, ce sera explosif ! fit-elle, rigolant déjà de la suite des choses

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, très coquin, mais les 2 jeunes filles étaient souvent comme ça entre elle, elles savaient très bien ce que cela voulait dire, elles étaient aussi perverses l'une que l'autre !

- Tout à l'heure j'ai pensé à un truc assez sympa, pour qu'on puisse se faire part de nos idées perverses en public sans qu'on ne se demande ce qu'il nous est arrivé…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Ecoute. Si je te dis « cuisine », tu penses à ?

- Euh, à la cuisine, fit-elle sans trop comprendre où son amie voulait l'emmener, à manger, à la nourriture

- C'est un bon début, mais si je te dis qu'il y a plusieurs cuissons, certaines recettes demandent le préchauffage du four, la préparation plus attentive de certains aliments…

- Ooh… Je crois que je commence à voir où tu veux en venir… mais vas-y, je t'en prie, continue, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !

- Généralement, les personnes « normales » vont préférer l'assemblage de saucisse et pommes de terre, 2 si tout va bien, ou de carotte et boulettes, toujours 2 si tout va bien, selon les goûts, d'autres personnes aimeront assembler concombre et carotte…

- Oui oui oui, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire… La cuisine, c'est donc tout un art !

- Exactement ! Art qui nous reste à découvrir, à explorer, et auquel nous devons apporter tout ce que nous pouvons, répondit Hermione, un air assez machiavélique sur son visage angélique

Elle finirent leur repas, et se séparèrent pour le reste de la journée, chacune suivant ses propres cours.

**°oOo°**

Les cours étaient maintenant terminés, et Hermione reçut un mot de la part d'un professeur, qui lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre chez le directeur.

Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, mais elle y alla sans trop se poser de questions.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

- En effet jeune fille, sourit malicieusement le célèbre sorcier, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. L'avancée des travaux de votre chambre de préfète-en-chef a été plus vite que prévu, bien que quelques petites modifications doivent encore être faites à votre chambre. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez emménager dès ce soir, et si la chambre ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez passer la nuit au dortoir des filles, ou alors dormir sur le canapé, comme vous le voulez

- Parfait ! Merci pour cette bonne nouvelle, professeur ! Bonne soirée ! lui souhaita-t-elle joyeusement

- A vous aussi, Miss. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, il voyait bien que quelque chose était en train de se tramer, et il en était ravi pour l'entente entre ces 2 maisons, depuis si longtemps rivales.

**°oOo°**

Hermione rejoignit Ginny dans le dortoir des filles, qui était désert à part elles, les autres étant sous la douche _(meuh nan pas toutes ensemble sous la même, bande de perverses :D) _

- Gin' ! Devine quoi ! dit Hermione à la rousse, toute exitée

- Quoua quoua ? fit cette dernière, un peu comme un crapaud _(vous savez, ceux qui chantent pour la Noël… oui, ça va, c'est bon, je me tais !)_

- Les travaux ont avancé plus vite que prévu, et bien qu'il y ait encore quelques petits réglages à faire dans ma chambre, Dumbledore m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais dors et déjà m'y installer, que si la chambre ne me convenait pas, je pouvais dormir sur un des sofas, qui sont très confortable, et sinon je peux encore rester ici une nuit ! s'exclama Hermione, sans reprendre sa respiration

- … Mais c'est GENIAL !! cria Ginny, avec, certes, un temps de retard, le temps d'emmagasiner tout ce que la brunette lui avait dit. Vas-y ! Ce soir ! On s'en fou que ta chambre ne soit pas prête, t'as qu'à dormir sur le sofa, il ne pourra pas résister à cette vue ! continua Ginny, aussi excitée qu'Hermione à cette idée.

- Je crois effectivement que c'est ce que je vais faire. Dit Hermione, un air on ne peut plus angélique sur son visage, mais une lueur déterminée et machiavélique au fond de ses yeux noisettes.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil, et Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires.

- ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse ici, avec toutes ces « groupies » ?

- T'en fais pas va, elles sont pas méchantes, je me débrouillerai très bien ! la rassura Ginny.

- Super ! sourit Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, sa valise était prête, elle prit Pattenron, et partit en direction de ses appartements personnels, qu'elle partagerait avec ce cher Serpent…


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours rien à moi, petite précision, chapitre 1 : 'faut enlever « en solitaire », dans le titre, mais j'y suis pas arrivée, donc le titre c'est bien « la cuisine, tout un art »

Pas encore de lemon, mais promis yen aura un au chap' 3

Bonne lecture )

**La cuisine, tout un art : Chapitre 2**

Hermione arriva devant ses nouveaux appartements, et si elle n'avait plus sa valise avec elle, c'est parce que celle-ci avait été envoyée magiquement directement dans son nouveau chez-soi (on est à Poudlard, oui ou non :p).

- De la ruse au courage, prononça la jeune fille. Quel mot de passe plus adéquat que celui-là ? Dumbledore avait encore fait des siennes…

Alors que le tableau s'ouvrait, elle entra, et se retrouva dans une pièce chaleureuse, aux meubles anciens, mais d'un charme fou, aux fauteuils, divans et autre sofas on ne peut plus accueillants, tandis que Pattenron trottinait devant elle.

- Granger ? fit une voix étonnée

- Oui Malfoy ? répondit Hermione au jeune homme assis dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait face au feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Eh bien, je te rappelle que j'habite ici maintenant.

- Mais… tu n'étais censée arriver que la semaine prochaine ! on pouvait lire un léger étonnement sur son visage

- C'est exact, mais les travaux ont avancé plus vite que prévu, il ne reste que quelques modifications à faire au niveau de ma chambre si j'ai bien compris, et le directeur m'a dit que je pouvais déjà emménager si je le souhaitais, me voilà !

- Ah… fit-il pas très convaincu

- J'espère que notre cohabitation se passera bien, Malfoy ! termina Hermione, assez enjouée

- Mh… répondit ce dernier, apparemment plus absorbé par son livre que par elle.

Et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle entra, et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par « il reste encore quelques petites modifications à faire », elle trouvait la chambre parfaite. C'est en jetant un œil au bureau qu'elle comprit, celui-ci n'était pas très grand, et il semblait plutôt être fait à la taille d'un elfe de maison qu'autre chose.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, se dit-elle, il y a un bureau dans la salle commune aussi, je pourrai travailler là ce soir »

Elle installa ses affaires dans les armoires prévues à cet effet, et « s'admira » dans le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait à côté de celles-ci.

- Quelle jolie lionne vous faites, jeune fille, déclara d'un ton solennel une voix belle grave semblant venir de nulle part.

La jeune fille en question sursauta.

- Que… ? fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle

- Non non, ici ! répondit la voix

Et elle regarda à nouveau vers le miroir. Elle remarqua alors une tête de lion gravée dans le métal du cadre du miroir, qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle étonnée. Mais, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis ici depuis le début, j'ai vu maintes et maintes générations de préfets-en-chefs, et comme tu peux le constater, je m'occupe de ceux de Griffondor…

- Waw… Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mufasa.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait donc rire, petite lionne ?

- Eh bien, Mufasa est le nom d'un lion roi de la jungle dans un dessin animé moldu. Mais il tire ce nom du dernier roi du Kenya.

- Pour ce qui est du nom du dernier roi du Kenya, je le savais, mais j'ignorais que c'était aussi le nom d'un personnage qui amuse les enfants moldus.

- Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours ! Moi, c'est Hermione, lui sourit-elle

- C'est joli comme prénom… Mais je t'appellerai Herlionne, lui dit-il sur un ton taquin

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer. Bonne soirée !

- A toi aussi, Herlionne !

Et Herlionne, euh pardon, Hermione, quitta sa chambre, contente de s'être fait, quelque part, un nouvel ami.

**°oOo°**

Elle arriva dans la grande salle, et pris place entre Harry et Ron, en face de Ginny.

- Alors 'Mione, Ginny m'a dit que tu emménageais aujourd'hui avec la fouine ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda Ron à sa meilleure amie

- Eh bien, pas trop mal jusqu'ici, lui répondit-elle, ayant du mal à retenir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Ginny, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Vous savez, continua Hermione, dans ma chambre il y a un grand miroir sur pied, et gravée dedans il y a une tête de lion, il s'appelle Mufasa.

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione lui sourit.

- Qu'est-che quya d'drôwl ? demanda Ron, tout en mastiquant son repas

- C'est le nom d'un lion qui est roi de la jungle dans un dessin animé pour moldu. Répondit Harry, séchant ses larmes de rire.

- Oh… et il prit une autre bouchée de viande, enrobée de purée. Il jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards, et vit avec bonheur Pansy se faire jeter pour la nième fois par Draco. Il avait finalement encore presque toutes ses chances, il s'intéressait de plus en plus à elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table des Serpents, Blaise jetait de discrets coups d'œil vers la table des Serdaigles, il n'était pas insensible à une jolie blonde, certes spéciale et plus jeune d'un an que lui, mais tellement belle… _(et c'est là que vous criez tous en cœur « Luna » !)_

Et dans tout ce joli tableau, on remarque également les coups d'œil (discrets ?) entre Harry et Ginny, qui commençaient maintenant à se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le dîner se termina gentiment, tout le monde regagnait peu à peu son dortoir ou sa salle commune, et Hermione prit Ginny à part 2 minutes.

- Aloooors ?

- Alors quoi ? fit innocemment la rousse

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Mh ?

- Ginny… je vous ai vuu pendant le repaas…

- Moui ?

- Allez, dis-moi quoi !

- Bon… ben en fait pour le moment, ya rien de spécial… pas grand-chose… simplement je l'ai surpris une fois à me regarder attentivement, et depuis, eh bien, euh… nos regards s'accrochent plus que de coutume ? fit-elle comme si de rien n'était

- Ahaaa ! s'exclama Hermione, victorieuse. Je le savais ! fit-elle tout sourire Allez, moi je vais y aller, bonne nuit sœurette de mon cœur !

- Bonne nuit 'Mione !

Et elles partirent chacune dans une direction opposée, vers de nouvelles aventuuurees ! _(euh pardon, je m'égare) _

**°oOo°**

Hermione était rentrée « chez elle » après sa mini-entrevue avec Ginny, elle s'était mise à l'aide, et lisait tranquillement un livre de métamorphose, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, devant le feu ronronnant de la cheminée, une simple nuisette faisant office de vêtement, vous savez, ce genre de nuisette en soie, à fines bretelles, presque transparente… Ses fines jambes gracieuses étaient étendues sur l'accoudoir.

Draco Malfoy entra alors dans leur salon personnel, revenant d'une petite réunion entre serpentards, avec Blaise et Pansy.

Ce qu'il vu lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Qui aurait cru qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait être si belle, si attirante, et pourtant si naturelle.

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu, il fit donc un immense effort pour prendre la parole.

- 'Soir.

- Oh, bonsoir Malfoy, sourit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. La soirée fut bonne ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Draco avait, bizarrement, de plus en plus chaud, et malgré son étonnante aptitude à cacher ses émotions et autres sentiments (si si ! il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments, détrompez-vous !), il paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Euh… B-bien et toi ?

- Très bien ! fit-elle, enjouée.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le léger trouble du serpentard. Elle décida de laisser un peu son livre et de s'amuser.

Elle se leva avec une grâce telle la grâce d'un félin, et s'approcha de Draco, un sourire presque coquin sur le visage.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, pas très sûr de lui quant au comportement de la brunette.

- Moi ? fit-elle, affichant un air on ne peut plus angélique. Je viens, en tant que bonne collègue, te faire la bise voyons ! sourit-elle à pleines dents, comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivée devant le beau blond, elle se colla légèrement à lui, et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cette lueur taquine au fond du regard, ayant plus que jamais envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Draco, lui, ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Il était complètement perdu face à cette fille de moldus qui lui faisait apparemment des avances. Quoique, est-ce que faire la bise à un « collègue » est considéré comme des avances ? A priori, non, mais à son (ex ?) ennemi de longue date, oui !

- Je… hum, bien, Granger, je vais te laisser, bonne nuit et à demain hein ! fit-il, bredouillant.

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy. Lui répondit-elle, d'une voix, il faut bien le dire, très sensuelle, même si ici, il faut bien le reconnaître, elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

**°oOo°**

La nuit fut longue pour le blond, et il se leva avec une trique d'enfer, la brune ayant occupé tous ses rêves, et ce durant toute la nuit. Il refusait cependant de s'avouer le fait qu'elle l'attirait, il ne pouvait définitivement PAS être attiré par une fille de ce genre, que diable !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle aussi commune, et entendit du bruit couler. Il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée, la rouge et or avait du l'oublier.

Il poussa délicatement la porte, et pu voir à travers la vitre fumée de la douche, la forme d'une silhouette parfaite, et si elle n'était pas inconnue, Draco dû quand même reconnaître que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu depuis bien longtemps.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'eau avait cessé de couler, et lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte de la douche, elle fut premièrement surprise, ensuite amusée, du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Il vous faut imaginer Draco la bouche légèrement entrouverte _(si certaines veulent ajouter un certain filet de bave, libre à elles :p)_ les sourcils froncés, les yeux rivés sur la douche, et étant apparemment en pleine réflexion, en plein dilemme interne.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était devant lui, son essuie cachant juste ce qu'il faut (_ou ce qu'il ne faut pas, dépendant du point de vue, of course !)_, on pu voir une légère teinte rose sur ses joues, qui lui donnait, il faut bien l'avouer, un air plus que craquant.

- Je… euh… je… la porte était ouverte, et euh… je savais pas que tu étais là… dit-il, pitoyablement ? au début, rajouta-t-il très faiblement, mais Hermione l'entendit quand même.

- Eh bien eh bien, je ne te savais pas voyeur, cher collègue ! répondit Hermione, de bonne humeur, elle se délectait du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Bien, maintenant que tu es au courant que la salle de bain est occupée, tu peux peut-être sortir ? promis, dans 10min. maximum elle est libre, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Hum, moui bien sûr. Et Draco se détourna soudainement, repartit dans sa chambre, maugréant sur l'effet que lui faisait la jeune femme.

Hermione, elle, jubilait, ses manœuvres fonctionnaient au-delà de ses espérance, le but qu'elle s'était fixé, à savoir mettre ce serpent blond dans son lit, serait bientôt atteint. Ce but faisait quand même sourire, sachant que notre brunette était très peu expérimentée dans ce domaine. Mais, elle continuait ses lectures on ne peut plus intéressantes, et pensait pouvoir se débrouiller sans trop de problème, le moment venu.

Pour le moment, elle prenait son pied en jouant _(comment ça, cette phrase est trompeuse ? (a) :p), _arriver à faire autant d'effet au prince rusé était flatteur.

**°oOo°**

P'tit dèj' étant pris, toute cette bande de joyeux bambins _(qui n'en sont plus vraiment… ça va, j'me tais !)_ se dirigea vers les cachots, et oui, potion et collaboration pour ces deux premières heures de la matinée !

A peine entré en classe, ils se mirent tous par deux, comme Rogue l'avait exigé en début d'année, et Ron entama la conversation avec Pansy :

- Bonjour Parkinson, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que d'habitude, il fallait éviter de se faire remarque par Rogue.

- Weasmoche, fit-elle avec un bref signe de tête

- Oh, Parkinson, aller, enterrons la hache de guerre quoi… T'en as pas marre de toutes ces disputes ridicules ?

Elle le regarde avec un air mauvais, et ne dit rien.

- Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un dans cette jolie tête brune ?

- Quoi ? fit-elle vivement, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Moi ? rien… rien du tout, fit-il avec un air mi-gêné, mi-angélique affiché sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs

- Weasley… dit-elle assez bas, sur un ton légèrement menaçant

- Aaah, une avancée, j'suis content d'entendre enfin mon nom non écorché dans ta bouche, fit-il avec un grand sourire

Pansy soupira et s'attela à découper soigneusement les différents ingrédients de la potion du jour.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table de Blaise et Harry

- Dis… une idée folle m'est venue, mais t'imagines si nos 2 préfets tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ? demanda Blaise à Harry

- Tu sais quoi ? j'ai pensé à exactement la même chose… et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je crois que c'est tout à fait possible, lui répondit-il

- Attends, on est en train de parler d'Hermione et Draco là…

- Eh bien, oui. Et alors ? Deux têtes, deux caractères forts, deux qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, deux têtus… Ne dit-on pas « qui se ressemble, s'assemble ? »

- Oui, mais on dit aussi que les contraires s'attirent…

- Un sang pur, une fille de moldu, un gars qui a ses principes, des traditions familiales bien ancrées, une fille qui vit à sa manière, sans autres règles de vie que celles qu'elle a décidé de suivre…

- Eh bien Harry, je crois que nous avons trouvé deux parfaites âmes sœurs…

- Effectivement, mais il va falloir un petit peu de temps quand même…

- On a l'année devant nous !

- Exact !

- Monsieur Potter, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor, ça vous apprendra à bavarder pendant mon cours ! fit cette douce voix autoritaire qu'on n'avait pas entendue depuis un bon bout de temps. _(hem..)_

- Désolé, vieux, chuchota Blaise à Harry

- Boaf, j'ai l'habitude, Hermione récupèrera les points dans un autre cours.

Quant à Hermione et Draco, ils s'affairaient tous deux, l'un au découpage d'une autre de ces plantes bleues bizarres, l'autre dans le chaudron, à ajouter les ingrédients au bon moment.

Draco observait Hermione. Elle l'intriguait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Il savait très bien que la guerre était finie, qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais il a toujours évolué dans un monde solitaire, où on lui répétait que les Sangs-de-Bourbes étaient des moins que rien, alors comment changer, comment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Hermione, elle, était on ne peut plus concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle s'arrangeait pour de temps en temps remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place, ou pour se passer une main dans le cou, ou se mordiller la lèvre, faisant mine de réfléchir, ou d'être concentrée. Elle savait que tout cela rendait Draco assez fou, et elle adorait ça, elle l'avait plusieurs fois remarqué.

1h plus tard :

- Le cours est terminé. Fioles sur mon bureau.

C'était on ne peu plus clair.

En sortant de la classe, Harry s'adressa encore à Blaise :

- Allez, à plus !

- Salut ! et garde à l'œil tu-sais-qui _(mais non pas _lui_, il est mort bande de ! _elle, moi je fais la même chose de mon côté ! lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil

- No problem, j'ouvre grand c'qui m'sert de yeux ! fi-il, réjoui

Ron lui, dit au revoir à Pansy

- Au revoir Parkinson, ravi d'avoir travaillé avec toi aujourd'hui, et il lui fit un sourire charmeur

- Gnnmmpffrf, répondit Pansy, qui était devenue bien rouge, de colère, certes, mais un petit peu, il faut bien le dire, à cause de ce sourire

- Eh bien Ron, je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps ! dit Harry en riant

- 'Faut que je mettes les bouchées doubles si je veux qu'elle lâche son « Drakinouchet d'amuuur », lui répondit-il

- T'as pas tort, heureusement, t'as rien à craindre de Malfoy, vu comment il arrête pas de la repousser.

- ouais, clair ! encore heureux, déclara-t-il en rigolant légèrement

Hermione, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Ils partirent tous vers leurs cours.

**°oOo°**

La journée était presque terminée, et au détour d'un couloir :

- Ginny !

L'intéressée se retourna, et vit Harry courir dans sa direction

- Oui ? fit-elle étonnée

- Eum, hem, dit-il, cherchant ses mots, on a une séance d'entraînement de quidditch tout à l'heure, je voulais te prévenir, parce que je l'ai rajoutée, vu qu'on joue le prochain match contre Serpentard.

- Ah, bien, lui sourit-elle timidement

- Bon eh bien, à plus tard ! et il s'approcha, pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue

Ginny en était encore toute retournée lorsqu'elle croisa Hermione. Elles allèrent dans les appartements de la jeune préfète, en effet, elles devaient discuter de choses on ne peut plus importante, et cela permit à Ginny de faire la connaissance de Mufasa.

- Eh bien, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, tu sais bien, je fais de petites choses des montagnes, lui sourit-elle

- Et quelle est la petite chose qui s'est transformée en montagne ? demanda Hermione, amusée

- Harry est venu me dire qu'on avait séance d'entraînement ce soir, et il a déposé un léger baiser sur ma joue. C'est quand même incroyable, t'as vu l'état dans lequel j'me mets pour un simple « à plus » ?!

- Ginny est amoureeusee, rigola Hermione, c'est donc tout à fait normal !

- Mourf. Et toi, avec Draco ?

Et Hermione lui raconta l'épisode de la douche, comment elle jubilait quand elle arrivait à faire naître une tempête dans l'esprit de ce beau blond.

Elle rigolèrent encore ensemble, parlèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione précisa à Ginny l'avancée des choses entre Ron et Pansy.

- Noon, il veut donc vraiment sortir avec elle ? Ginny n'en revenait pas vraiment.

- J'te jure ! ça risque d'être intéressant au possible cette histoire ! Aaah j'adore… T'imagines, en un an de temps, deux couples Griffondor/Serpentard vont se former, c'est génial, non ?

- J'trouve aussi, rigola Ginny. Bon allez, sur ce je vais te laisser, j'ai entraînement ce soir, dit-elle mystérieusement

- Just ! Allez ma belle, sois la meilleure, et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à la porte, il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'elle tombe sur un Draco trop énervé de voir une « traître à son sang » dans ses appartements…

**°oOo°**

L'entraînement des Griffons se passa sans problème, et comme à leur habitude, les joueurs prirent leur douche. Les garçons partirent tous peu à peu, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, et chez les filles, la plupart préféraient prendre leur douche dans leur chambre, sauf Ginny, pour qui ça lui était complètement égal.

Elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla, et sortit des vestiaires des filles les cheveux encore mouillés, et croisa Harry.

- Oh, tu es encore là ? Je croyais que toutes les filles prenaient leur douche dans leur dortoir, dit Harry

- Oui, mais bon tu sais, une douche c'est une douche, personnellement j'préfère la prendre juste après, au moins j'suis propre tout de suite, lui répondit-elle en souriant et en secouant ses cheveux encore humides.

- T'as pas tort, rigola Harry

Ils sortirent et il ferma la porte. Ils se regardèrent.

- Tu as bien joué aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il

- Toi aussi, chuchota-t-elle

Leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- On va les écraser, chuchota-t-il à nouveau

- Comme d'hab', chuchota-t-elle aussi

Leurs yeux se disaient tout… Ginny s'approcha encore d'Harry, celui-ci pencha la tête vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux, descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, remonta jusqu'à ses yeux.

Et Ginny fit le premier pas en capturant ses lèvres du bout des siennes. D'abord timide, leur baiser se faisait tendre, lent, doux. Ginny en voulait plus, il lui ouvrit le passage, leurs langues entrèrent en contact, s'en suivit une explosion intense de goûts et de sensations nouvelles.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils souriaient tous deux, comme deux adolescents amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers le château.

**°oOo°**

Ron, lui, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, il rentrait aussi de l'entraînement, et, comble de joie (pour lui en tout cas), il croisa Pansy

- Bonsoir toi, fit-il charmeur

- Fou-moi la paix, Weasley ! elle n'était apparemment pas d'humeur. Ou alors elle avait peur de ce qui était en train de naître en elle chaque fois qu'elle regardait le jeune homme roux.

- Dure journée ? demanda-t-il, compréhensif

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Mmh, excitant ce regard. J'aime la voir en colère. Elle est tellement belle. Face de Bouledogue peut-être, mais bouledogue magnifique. Donc pas de bouledogue. Je ne sais pas encore quel animal. Mais elle est adorable. Même si c'est une furie. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Une furie adorable. » telles étaient les pensées de Ron.

- Plus dure que ce qu'elle n'était au départ, puisque je te croise, lui jeta-t-elle à la figure, espérant le faire partir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se mit derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, mi-furieuse, mi-étonnée

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, se pencha à son oreille :

- Peut-être qu'un jour, me voir embellira ta journée, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave, rauque, chaude, au creux de l'oreille. Et il souffla délicatement dans son cou. Il détourna ensuite des talons, et s'en alla.

Pansy se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, elle était tétanisée, une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête, et elle en oublia presque de répondre à Ron

- JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS WEASLEY, hurla-t-elle dans le couloir, pour qu'il l'entende, mais aussi parce qu'elle était furieuse contre elle-même de se laisser avoir comme ça.

Ron avait entendu, mais ne se retourna pas, il était assez fier de lui, de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez la serpentarde.

**°oOo°**

Octobre débutait, avec lui les températures plus fraiches.

Dumbledore fit venir Hermione et Draco dans son bureau.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, asseyez-vous. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous faire part d'une idée qui m'est venue pas plus tard qu'hier soir, et je voulais vous en faire part. J'aimerais bien que cette année, 3 soirées et 3 bal soient organisés, le tout dansant évidemment. Deux soirées déguisées, une pour Halloween l'autre pour Carnaval, une soirée dansante pour Pâques, et pour ceux qui restent à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël, un Bal de Noël et un Bal de Nouvel An, avec, pour finir, un Bal de Fin d'année. Qu'en pensez-vous ? fit celui-ci, amusé, fier de sa trouvaille

- Quel vieux fou, murmura très bas Draco

- Draco ! le réprimanda Hermione. Eh bien professeur, quel programme ! Mais je dois dire que je suis assez partante. Draco ?

Celui-ci grommelait dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas

- … d'abord n'aime pas danser… ridicule se déguiser… encore une idée de ce vieux fou… pourquoi toujours moi…

- Draco ! s'exclama Hermione

- Hein ? ah oui, pardon. Eh bien euh… Professeur, ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est un peu beaucoup ? Je veux dire, tout le monde n'aime pas danser, ni même se déguiser ou bien s'habiller d'ailleurs…

- Mais Draco, c'est là tout le génie de mon idée ! Ceux qui aiment danser auront cette année 6 belles soirées et en seront ravi, et puis ceux qui n'aiment pas danser ne sont pas obligés de venir, ils peuvent venir à celle qu'ils préfèrent, que ce soit une soirée dansante, déguisée, ou un bal !

- Il n'a pas tort, Draco, déclara Hermione

- Bon, bon. Puisque je suis en minorité.

- Evidemment, ce que je viens de vous expliquer ne s'applique pas à vous au début des soirées, puisque en tant que préfets-en-chefs, vous devrez ouvrir chaque bal et chaque soirée, déclara Dumbledore, tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

Draco failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, jeune homme. Allez filez maintenant. Si vous avez le moindre problème au niveau organisation, venez me voir, et niveau staf' je vous laisse gérer votre équipe, une équipe d'elfes de maisons seront également mis à votre disposition !

- Bien Professeur. Au revoir, sourit Hermione, et elle se leva.

Draco la suivit, faisant un bref signe de tête en guise d'au revoir au directeur

- Danser. A chaque soirée. Non mais, pour qui il se prend ? grommelait Draco

- Pour notre directeur peut-être ? répondit Hermione, légèrement amusée

- Rha Granger, pour une fois, la ferme. Et il repartit dans ses grommelages. Sais pas danser en plus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? il soupira de plus belle.

- Moi je sais.

- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? il était juste un petit peu énervé

- Eh bien, danser ! sourit-elle à pleine dents

- Tu… Je… NON ! Il n'en est pas question !

Et Draco partit en courant, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer dansant avec elle, des images pas très catholiques, ni orthodoxes lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Tu peux toujours courir mon petit serpent, tu ne m'échapperas pas » elle avait un air quelque peu sadique sur le visage.

**°oOo°**

Walaaa chap' 2 terminé… qu'en pensez-vous ? me suis bien amusée à l'écrire aussi, peut-être qu'il y a une ou deux longueurs, j'sais pas trop, c'est pour ça que je need votre avis ab-so-lu-ment ! tête angélique et grand sourire

Pour le moment j'écris un peu comme ça me vient, donc je poste comme ça, parfois ce sera rapide, d'autre fois un peu plus lent, mais je crois que je posterai au grand maximum tous les 15 jours (quoique ici, il y a 24h lol)

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute d'orthographe ou de tape

Swaat…

Une ch'tite review ? (a)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, voici le chapitre tant attendu (hem… ) je vous le dis tout de suite, suis pas du tout convaincue du début… mais alors là pas du tout. Mais les éléments qui y figurent me semblaient importants, je les ai donc laissés :p

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, sachant que dans une semaine, c'est les vacances de carnaval, et que je pars en Floride, par conséquent, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

Sur ce, bonne lecture et rdv en bas pour celles (et ceux ?) qui auront eu le courage de tout lire.

**La cuisine, tout un art : Chapitre 3**

Après l'entrevue avec Dumbledore, Hermione se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle imagina une pièce semblable à celle que vous connaissez déjà, le home cinéma en moins, idem pour tout ce qui est audio-visuel, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment.

Par contre, elle demanda à la place une sono d'enfer, et toute une série de cd's.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas déçue, et mit une première musique, une musique latine, de celles qu'elle préférait. Et elle commença à danser.

Hermione dansait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. D'abord avec son école, vous savez les spectacles de fin d'année, les chorés etc. Ensuite grâce à ses parents, qui à leurs heures perdues adoraient danser.

Son père lui appris à évoluer avec un cavalier, à mener, ou à se laisser mener, à ne faire plus qu'un avec son partenaire.

Bien sûr, elle n'égalait pas encore ses parents, mais elle se débrouillait pas mal du tout.

Tout en dansant, se déhanchant sur ce rythme afro-cubain si agréable, et pourtant si décalé, elle pensa que les différentes soirées pourraient avoir un thème musical.

Par exemple, pour la soirée d'Halloween, une soirée rock, techno, house, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce style de musique, mais trouvait que ça collait bien avec le thème…

Pour ce qui est de Noël et Nouvel An, elle laisserait libre, ce sont quand même les 2 bals les plus importants…

Elle mettrait le thème latino pour les soirées carnaval et pâques, et pour le bal de fin d'année, elle aurait bien aimé organisé un petit concours de danse, que les couples présenteraient, que ce soit en danse latine, en rock&roll ou en rock acrobatique…

Que d'idées, mais il fallait les soumettre à son cher homologue, et cela par contre, ne serait pas une mince affaire…

Hermione coupa la musique, cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'elle dansait tout en réfléchissant, et elle décida d'aller manger.

**°oOo°**

Le repas étant pris, elle discuta avec Ginny dans la salle commune des Griffondor

- On a été convoqué chez le Directeur ce matin, avec Malfoy, commença-t-elle

- Ah bon ?

- Notre cher Dumby a décidé d'organiser 3 soirées dansantes, et 3 bals cette année ! répondit Hermione, toute contente

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout !

Et elle lui expliqua le principe des différentes soirées. Elle lui exposa ensuite son idée vis-à-vis des différents thèmes auxquels elle avait pensé, elle voulait avoir son avis.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, mais moi je mettrais plutôt 1h de chaque style tu vois, et entre chaque heure un ou deux slows, comme ça tout le monde est content. répondit Ginny après avoir écouté attentivement sa meilleure amie.

- Aah, t'as pas tort… J'adore ton idée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à la faire accepter par le blondinet qui partage mes appart'. Oh, et à ce propos, nous sommes priés d'ouvrir chaque soirée et chaque bal avec une danse… dit Hermione sur un ton mystérieux

- Noon… Ginny avait l'air d'un poisson.

- J'te jure ! Et tu sais quoi ? Notre beau blond national m'a avoué ne pas aimer danser, voire même ne pas savoir danser !

- Ce qui veut dire… demanda Ginny, qui avait presque peur de comprendre

- Que je vais tout faire pour l'obliger à apprendre à danser ! répondit Hermione toute excitée. Et ce, avec moi, bien entendu. Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton (légèrement ?) possessif

- Bien sûr… Eh bien, quel programme, 'Mione !

- Je trouve aussiii ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais rien à me raconter, toi, par hasard, mh ?

- Euh… on pouvait apercevoir un air on ne peut plus angélique sur le visage de la rousse

- Giin'…

- Bon bon, d'accord… Tu sais, après la séance d'entraînement…

- Ouii…

- Eh bien, hum… J'ai embrassé Harry. Enfin, il m'a embrassée. Enfin, je ne sais plus trop en fait…

- YAAAAAHOOOOOUUUUU !!!!!

- Hermione !

- Excuse-moi… mais il faut avouer que c'est quand même absolument gé-nial ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour… Aïeuh ! fit-elle en rigolant, Ginny venait de la frapper gentiment...

- En tout cas, j'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant, c'était, comment dire, magique !

- Je veux bien le croire ! fit Hermione en rigolant. En tout cas, c'est vraiment super, j'suis trop trop contente pour vous !

- Pour qui ? Ron venait de faire son apparition.

- Pour Ginny et Luna qui ont réussi brillamment leur dernier test de métamorphose ! sourit Hermione, juste un peu angélique, à Ron.

- Oh… Cool… Bon, je vais rejoindre Neville pour une bataille d'échecs sorciers, à plus les filles !

- A plus Ron ! crièrent-elles en coeur

- Purééee, Mione, comment qu'tu m'as sauvé la vieee !

- Eh bien, je me doute que ça va pas être facile à lui annoncer, alors voilà.

- Pff, tu parles qu'ça va pas être facile. Enfin, pour l'instant rien n'est fait, ajouta-t-elle

- Comment ça, rien n'est fait ?

- Bah oui, on s'est embrassé, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est officiellement ensemble, comment on doit se comporter, tout ça quoi…

- T'inquiète pas va, ça va aller tout seul, j'en suis certaine, fit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil

- Et quand Hermione est certaine de quelque chose… fit Ginny en rigolant

- Exactement ! Allez, sur ce, je vais y aller, il est encore relativement tôt, je vais essayer de soumettre tout ça ce soir à mon homologue. Et Gin', suis vraiment vraiment contente pour vous, Harry méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui, et pas pour sa célébrité, et tu es parfaite ! sourit-elle, fière de sa sœur de coeur

- D'accord ! Merci chère Hermione, fit Ginny en rigolant. Bonne soirée alors, et ne sois pas trop sage hein, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil

- T'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce coup-là ! répondit Hermione, tout en s'éloignant

**°oOo°**

Draco était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit. On aurait presque pu voir sa tête fumer, tellement il réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle le mettait de fou de Dumby.

En plus, Granger lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs, elle le draguait ouvertement quand ils étaient seuls (ou alors se faisait-il des films ? naan elle le drague ouvertement, c'est sur et certain !), et lui… eh bien il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Bon sang, elle le rendait dingue ! Il la trouvait sincèrement canon, mais le fait qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe le bloquait. « m'enfin, elle t'as prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'elle valait plus que ça ! » lui disait sa conscience. Et pourtant, il n'était pas convaincu.

Et puis cette histoire de soirées et de bals, non mais vraiment ! N'im-por-te quoi ! Il avait légèrement menti à son homologue, enfin, pas vraiment, il avait dit la vérité sur un point, il sait danser. Enfin, à peu près. Disons que ses parents lui ont appris quand il était encore à la maison, éducation noble oblige. Mais il n'a jamais, mais alors là jamais aimé ça de sa vie.

Il l'entendit entrer. Sa seule pensée fut « finie la paix ». Ah et aussi « les ennuis commencent ».

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, du moins de son point de vue, parce que Hermione n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui exposer ses idées justement !

Il entendit toquer. Il ne répondit pas.

Toc Toc.

- Malfoy ! Aller, ouvre, je sais que tu es là !

- …

- Malfooy… fit-elle, un peu plus aguicheuse

« rhaa je déteste quand elle fait ça ! enfin, non, c'est plutôt le contraire… mais, non, je déteste quand même ! »

- A trois, je rentre ! Et si tu as fermé à clefs, et que tu as protégé ta serrure du alohomora, sache que je connais d'autres sorts, quelque peu… explosifs qui peuvent très bien m'aider !

- …

- 1…

- …

- 2…

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Entre Granger, si tu y tiens tant…

Et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle eut le souffle coupé une demi-seconde, en effet elle avait une vue magnifique devant elle, le jeune homme blond étendu nonchalamment sur son lit, sa cravate jetée sur un coin de chaise, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux sans gel…

« waw. Mh mais c'est un crime d'être aussi canonissime ! » se disait-elle. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et se jeta presque sur son lit, s'installa confortablement, assise en tailleur.

- Voilà, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ce que Dumby nous a dit…

- Quoi, déjà ? s'exclama Draco. M'enfin, on vient à peine de le voir !

- Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour lancer les premières idées ! Je te rappelle que la première soirée est à la fin du mois !

- Mgn, fut le seul grognement qu'il fut capable de prononcer

- Alors voilà, comme tous les classiques, Halloween et Carnaval doivent être des soirées déguisées, les bals, des soirées habillées, et la soirée de Pâques sera comme tout le monde veut.

- Sur ce point, j'suis d'accord, du moment que je peux rire des autres, et ne pas me déguiser moi.

- Sur ce point, comme tu dis si bien, tu seras obligé de montrer l'exemple cher collègue ! fit-elle avec un air un peu mutin sur le visage

- C'est hors de question ! s'écria-t-il

- Peu importe, on verra ça plus tard. Niveau musique, un peu de tout à chaque soirée. Personnellement je suis une fan de la musique latine en général, et j'ai pensé qu'on avait qu'à faire une heure de chaque « type » à peu près, avec quelques slows au milieu

- Mh…

- Cache ton enthousiasme surtout Malfoy !

- Bah écoute, comment tu veux que je me montre enthousiaste face à un truc pareil !

- Fais un effort au moins !

- Gnmrf

- Bien… Pour le reste, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on mette une équipe sur pied pour les décorations, la nourriture, les boissons, et tout le reste !

- J'suis bien obligé d'être d'accord, mais j'te rappelle qu'on a des elfes de maisons, fit-il, arrogant

- Ils ne s'occuperont que de la nourriture et des boissons, mais il faut qu'on leur dise ce qu'on veut pour chaque soirée.

- Quoi, on va devoir tout décorer nous même alors ?!

- Et oui Malfoy, mais rappelle-toi, nous sommes des sorciers ! fit-elle en rigolant

« bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit… nan chuut conscience, tais-toi ! »

- Merci de la remarque Granger, je ne le savais pas, répondit-il, sarcastique, essayant d'oublier la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui, chose difficile vu que, justement, elle se trouvait face à lui !

- Et il faut aussi planifier nos leçons de danse ! sourit-elle gaiement

Malfoy s'étrangla avec sa salive.

- Pardon ? quelles leçons ?

- Eh bien, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas danser, or nous devons ouvrir chaque soirée et chaque bal, lui répondit-elle, avec un air assez sadique sur le visage

- Je… J'ai jamais dit ça, dit-il d'un façon qu'il espérait dégagée

- Oh que si tu l'as dit ! elle triomphait

- Non. J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas danser, c'est pas la même chose. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même

- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son bassin, se pencha à son coup, et murmura à son oreille :

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça, ou bien le grand beau fort Malfoy se ridiculisera devant l'école entière… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas ça, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? mh ?

Elle souffla doucement et chaudement dans son cou, et en profita pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille qui, décidément, était bien trop tentant.

Malfoy était tétanisé. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, des filles il en avait connues plusieurs, il pensait savoir ce que c'était. Hermione lui démontrait tout le contraire.

Elle finit par l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, et se leva, avec la grâce féline qui la caractérisait si bien.

Elle ouvrit la porte, se retourna, et termina son entrevue :

- Bonne soirée, Malfoy ! Et pense un peu à ton emploi du temps, histoire qu'on puisse placer 2 répèt' d'1h30 par semaine, sourit-elle, charmeuse. Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, sortit, et referma derrière elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? - Elle t'as chuchoté doucement dans l'oreille, en a profité pour goûter un peu de ta chair, et pour finir t'as embrassé du bout des lèvres qu coin des tiennes, pourquoi ? - fichue conscience… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi ? J'étais complètement tétanisé, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ! - Eh bien, tu découvres ce qu'est une fille, une vraie, pas une groupie ou autre fille sans cervelle… - Pfff tu parles, c'est une sang de bourbe, et rien d'autre ! - C'est qui que t'essaye de convaincre là ? - Tais-toi ! »

Complètement paumé, Malfoy se leva, se déshabilla _(je vous autorise à baver mesdemoiselles mais faites attention à votre clavier quand même :p) _et se mit en pijama… autant dire qu'un simple boxer suffit. Il se coucha.

De son côté Hermione fit de même, mais eu beaucoup plus facile à trouver le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle.

**°oOo°**

Malfoy se leva le lendemain, très serré dans son boxer, il avait en effet rêvé toute la nuit de la jolie brune (et oui, encore), surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Quand il sorti de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il croisa une Hermione assez pressée, sortant de la dite salle de bain, avec pour seuls vêtements un essuie autour des cheveux, un autre autour du buste.

Comme d'habitude, cela créa en lui une tempête incroyable.

- Salut Malfoy ! Bien dormi ? s'exclama Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée juste histoire de lui dire bonjour

- Hum… Très… Très bien Granger, merci. Répondit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas trop l'admirer

- Aller super ! bon, j'te laisse, n'oublie pas de penser à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ! Salut ! et elle parti avec un grand sourire

- Gnmrff, moui, salut. Cette réponse s'évanoui dans le silence de la pièce, Hermione était déjà dans sa chambre

**°oOo°**

Draco avait réfléchi au fait de devoir « apprendre » à danser avec Hermione, et il s'était dit que finalement, les meilleurs moments seraient le mercredi et le samedi soir.

Ce qui en soi, n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle, vu que mercredi soir, bah c'était demain soir. Mais bon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la tornade brune, et par conséquent, il prendrait sur lui.

La journée se passa pas trop mal pour chacun d'eux, et quand ils rentrèrent le soir, après avoir mangé, Draco décida de lui parler.

- Granger, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr Malfoy, sourit-elle

- Bien, voilà, je crois que les meilleurs moments pour tes bêtes cours de danse inutiles là, c'est le mercredi et le samedi soir, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas

- Parfait parfait ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne sais vraiment pas danser ? Je croyais qu'en tant que noble, vous appreniez tout ça quand vous étiez petit.

- Eh bien, oui j'ai eu des leçons, mais j'ai jamais aimé ça, alors je dis toujours que je ne sais pas danser.

- Oh, d'accord. « eh bien on va très vite remédier à ça mon petit serpent » pensa-t-elle, avec une pointe de sadisme

- Bon, eh bien, je te laisse, j'ai ma ronde. Bonne soirée, Granger

Et il voit Hermione qui se lève, qui approche dangereusement de lui, se colle à lui-même, se penche à son oreille, et il l'entend murmurer :

- Bonne soirée, beau blond, et elle ponctue sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur sa joue

Draco se retourna vivement, et sortit de la pièce, cette situation devenait vraiment trop difficile à supporter, il décida qu'il devrait y mettre un terme, peu importe le moyen ou la manière.

**°oOo°**

Le mercredi soir arriva à une vitesse incroyable. Hermione avait demandé à Draco de la rejoindre dans le couloir du 3e étage, là où se trouvait la salle sur demande.

Il arriva, comme prévu, à 20h45, et toqua 3 petits coups secs.

- Entre, c'est ouvert.

Draco entra dans une pièce spacieuse et chaleureuse, un feu crépitait au fond, dans une grande cheminée, 2 chaises et une petite table se trouvaient dans un coin, un appareil qu'il ne connaissait pas, et d'où sortait une musique étrange, se trouvait sur une étagère, et au milieu de la salle se trouvait un ange. « stop, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? un ange ? rhaa mais non, ce n'est que Granger, habillée euh avec un débardeur et un mini short… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? on a quand même pas besoin d'être habillé comme ça pour danser, non ? » Draco perdait ses moyens, mais il s'efforça de prendre sur lui, et dit d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

- 'Soir Granger.

- Bonsoir Malfoy, sourit-elle

- Dis, c'est quoi cette musique ?

- ça s'appelle de la musique latine. Elle peut venir des pays d'Amérique du sud, de Cuba, d'Espagne, etc.

- Ah.

- Aller, viens, débarrasse-toi, on va commencer.

- Mh.

Il enleva sa veste, pour se retrouver en jean noir moulant, chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons _(faites attention à vos claviez les filles !)_

- Les danses latines se dansent au corps à corps, l'important est de fusionner avec l'autre.

- Et on aurait pas pu commencer par quelque chose de plus, euh, traditionnel ? J'sais pas moi, une valse, un tango…

- Malfoy, si tu veux apprendre à danser, autant commencer fort tout de suite !

- Bon bon, d'accord d'accord ! il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de la jeune fille, il l'avait déjà vue se déchaîner contre Weasley, et il ne voulait pas subir la même chose.

- Mets tes mains sur mes hanches.

- Que… Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris, Malfoy.

Il s'exécuta. Dire qu'il le faisait à contrecoeur serait mentir, mais sa tête et son corps n'étaient pas du tout d'accord sur l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter, c'est un fait.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et elle commença à danser. Malfoy, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas.

- Malfoy, le principe même de danser, c'est de bouger tu sais, même si au début t'es pas en rythme, c'est pas grave.

- Ah, euh, oui, oui, d'accord.

Et ils commencèrent le début d'un mambo. Hermione était collée à lui, au début elle dirigeait, puis, peu à peu, elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qui dirigeait, il ne savait soi-disant pas danser, eh bien, foi de Hermione, c'était tout le contraire !

Il la fit tourner encore et encore, et Hermione décida de tester quelque chose. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco

- Attrape-moi.

Et elle s'élança, pour voir si Draco était capable de faire un porté digne de ce nom.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Si Draco, au début, la prit pour une folle, il réfléchit bien vite et se dit que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit amochée, il fallait l'attraper. Il prit son courage à deux mains, l'attrapa à la taille, et la porta au-dessus de lui. Elle avait les bras écartés, comme un oiseau.

- Waw, je suis impressionnée Malfoy, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser, tu te débrouille pas mal du tout.

- Ouais ouais, bon, ça va, tu veux bien descendre maintenant ?

- Mh, oui !

Et comme il la faisait descendre, il la porta un peu comme une princesse. Elle s'était accrochée à son coup.

- Alors Malfoy, on ne veut plus me laisser descendre ? Rigola Hermione

Mais leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, leurs respirations s'accéléraient, leurs visages se rapprochaient… et ils s'embrassèrent. D'un baiser fou, passionnel, dans lequel on pouvait sentir toute la tension accumulée durant ce début d'année, leurs langues dansaient, comme ils avaient dansé eux, un peu plus tôt, et enfin, il se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Draco déposa Hermione sur ses deux pieds. La regarda. Fit brusquement demi-tour. Et partit.

« Eh bien, ça ne va pas être facile facile ! » pensa Hermione, mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, elle voulait son blond, elle l'aurait, point final.

**°oOo°**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis « l'incident », les leçons de danse se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, Draco aimait de plus en plus danser avec elle, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, et il faisait de sacré progrès. Mine de rien, Hermione aussi s'améliorait, c'était d'une chose de danser avec son père, c'en était une autre de danser avec un partenaire de son âge.

Hermione rentra après une journée de cours assez longue et éprouvante. Dans une semaine ce serait la soirée Halloween, elle devait encore trouver son costume, perfectionner Draco et sa manière de danser, et briffer toute l'équipe sur le comment du pourquoi du déroulement de la soirée. Elle passa dans sa chambre, se changea, et appela Dobby.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Merci d'être venu, Dobby. J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible que tu m'apportes ici une bouteille de champagne, et quelques framboises ?

- Bien sûr, Miss, tout de suite Miss ! lui répondit le petit elfe en s'inclinant bien bas. Et pouf ! Il disparut dans un craquement sec, propre aux elfe transplanant.

Il revient 2min. plus tard, apportant tout ce qu'Hermione avait demandé, et repartant aussitôt, non sans lui avoir souhaité auparavant une très bonne soirée.

Hermione attendit donc l'arrivée de Draco, ce soir c'étaient leur jour de « congé », ils n'avaient pas de ronde à faire.

Celui-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard, ayant légèrement peur de ce qu'il allait trouvé en rentrant chez lui, sachant que la jeune femme avec qui il cohabitait lui faisait du rentre-dedans depuis un bon bout de temps, et qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de résister.

Et ses peurs furent justifiées ! Il entra dans la salle commune, seules quelques chandelles brûlaient ça et là, le feu crépitant dans son âtre.

Il vit apparaître une flûte de champagne devant lui, « comme par magie » pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, quelqu'un lui enlever sa cape.

- G-Granger. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, incertain. Pourquoi tout ce cirque, pourquoi le champagne ?

- Il te faut vraiment une raison ? Dis-toi que c'est pour fêter notre entente, ça fait 2 mois qu'on cohabite, et on ne s'est pas entretué une seule fois, n'est-ce pas incroyable ? fit-elle d'une voix taquine, et puis, tu as fait d'énormes progrès en danse, rajouta-t-elle.

- Hum. Incroyable, oui, dit-il, reprenant son masque habituel. Merci pour la flûte, mais je suis fatigué. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Mais sous ce calme apparent, une véritable tempête faisait rage, et Draco était certain que si elle faisait un pas de trop, il ne pourrait plus résister à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres.

- Bon, d'accord. Bonne nuit, Draco, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, s'étant levée sur la pointe des pieds, s'étant collée à lui.

Draco grogna, déposa la flûte sur la table qui se trouvait, comme par enchantement, juste là où il en avait besoin, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et sans plus de cérémonie, captura ses lèvres.

Hermione, d'abord surprise de cette initiative, répondit avec fougue à ce sulfureux baiser, elle passa ses mains autour du coup du blond, et ensemble, il approfondirent ce baiser, sauvage et doux à la fois.

Si, au début, il avait simplement prit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille entre les siennes, il demanda rapidement en suite, la permission d'entrer, ce qu'elle lui accorda volontiers.

Leurs langues entrèrent alors en contact, s'entrechoquèrent, se découvrirent, dansant un ballet fiévreux, enivrant.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent dans les yeux, essoufflés.

Hermione attrapa une framboise et la lui mit délicatement dans la bouche. Elle pouffa sous son air ahuri, Draco ne comprenait pas ce que ce fruit pouvait bien venir faire là.

Ils reprirent ensuite là où ils en étaient restés, mais avec plus de fougue encore. Hermione s'attarda à défaire chaque bouton de la chemise de soie de Draco, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle explorait également son cou, le lobe de son oreille, si doux, Draco ne put retenir un gémissement, Hermione était satisfaite. Elle réussit enfin à enlever cette chemise, et put à loisir observer le torse de son amant si désiré.

- Magnifique, chuchota-t-elle

- Merci du compliment, Granger. Souffla le propriétaire dudit torse dans son cou. Draco avait retrouvé toute l'assurance qui le caractérisait, il était décidé à poursuivre, et terminer ce qui était commencé.

La jeune fille frissonna au contact de ce souffle si chaud sur sa peau. A son tour, il commença à explorer son cou, et il découvrit bien vite que c'était là son point faible, à chaque baiser papillon il pouvait entendre un léger gémissement, Hermione fondait littéralement sous cet assaut.

Il entreprit d'enlever cette nuisette, qui, bien que séduisante, était actuellement trop encombrante à ses yeux.

Elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance, et quand il pu voir son ennemie de toujours à moitié nue devant lui _(et oui, elle portait encore un p'tit shorty !_), il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- Ce que vous voyez vous plait-il, monsieur Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

- Et comment ! répondit-il précipitamment avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveaux.

Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille qui frissonna, la prit doucement, et l'allongea sur le sofa.

Il commençait sérieusement à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et Hermione décida qu'il était encore trop vêtu à son goût, c'est pourquoi elle s'attaqua vivement au jean du blond.

Après avoir enlever la ceinture, ouvert le bouton, la braguette, elle pouvait enfin envoyer voler ce vêtement devenu bien trop encombrant.

Draco entreprit alors une exploration plus minutieuse de la lionne. Il dessina avec sa langue le contour de sa mâchoire, descendit sur ce cou où palpitait une veine qu'il lécha avec délectation.

Il poursuivit sa course pour arriver aux seins de la jeune femme, parfaitement dessinés. Il commença à tracer le pourtour du sein gauche, doucement, de sa langue chaude _(et mouillée… ça va, je me tais !) _tandis que sa main alla caresser le sein droit.

Il lécha la partie légèrement plus foncée, et finit par titiller le téton. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle gémissait, elle perdait la tête, Draco était un dieu en la matière, c'était incroyable.

Il torturait maintenant le pauvre téton, et Hermione était excitée à un point qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteint.

Draco passait ensuite au sein droit, estimant qu'il avait droit à la même douce torture. Hermione haletait, on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement.

Draco, délaissant quelque peu sa poitrine, entreprit de continuer son exploration. Il passa ses mains sur la peau si douce recouvrant les côtes de sa partenaire, il traçait un sillon brûlant avec sa langue, et arriva jusqu'au nombril, qu'il titilla également du bout de sa langue.

Enfin, il descendit encore, jusqu'à arriver à la dernière barrière de tissu. Il regarda Hermione pour être certain de pouvoir continuer, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait être gentleman. Voyant la jeune fille toujours haletant, il supposa donc qu'il pouvait continuer son exploration.

Il enleva cette barrière de tissu beaucoup trop encombrante, et souffla sur la féminité de l'adolescente qui lui était pour le moment soumise. Celle-ci gémit, se délectant de cette sensation.

Draco embrassa la fleur ouverte devant lui, et s'attaqua à ce petit bout de chair gonflé qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Il le prit délicatement entre les dents, le lécha, le taquina, en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à Hermione.

Finalement, il introduisit sa langue dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, il lécha, bougea, toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient si nouvelles pour Hermione qu'elle ne tint plus, et jouit dans une pluie d'étoiles, murmurant le prénom de son bourreau.

Draco remonta et l'embrassa délicatement.

Hermione décida que c'était à son tour de torturer le vert et argent. Elle le retourna d'un coup de hanche bien placé, et commença son expédition.

Elle mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille, alla taquiner sa pomme d'Adam, continua jusqu'aux pectoraux bien dessinés (merci quidditch), et à son tour titilla les petits boutons de chair du jeune homme.

Douce torture que subissait celui-ci, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tels préliminaires, généralement il s'occupait de tirer son coup et basta. Mais ici, elle lui faisait ressentir des choses que jamais il n'avait connues auparavant. Il décida cependant de laisser la réflexion à plus tard, et de profiter de cette langue chaude qui pour le moment parcourait son corps, et était arrivée aux alentours du nombril.

Hermione s'amusa quelques instants à le titiller, puis descendit.

Elle trouva le point faible de Draco, car arrivée à la lisière de poils fins, elle fit quelques allés-retours horizontaux, et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

Elle se balada, toujours avec sa langue, le long de la verge on ne peut plus tendue du jeune homme, alla taquiner les deux bourses, et enfin, donna un coup de langue sur le gland déjà rougi.

Draco n'en pouvait plu, il trouvait que cette douce torture avait assez durée, Hermione le vit dans son regard presque suppliant _(comment ça, un Malfoy ne supplie pas ? eh bien il faut croire que dans certaines situations, si :p)_ Hermione le prit donc en bouche soudainement, elle commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, sa main aidant, elle entendait sa victime murmurer des « plus… vite… », soupirer de plaisir, gémir encore et encore.

Elle accéléra donc, il la prévint qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle accentua le mouvement. Il se libéra enfin, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait subi.

Hermione remonta vers son désormais amant, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, et inversa les rôles habilement.

Se retrouvant en dessous, Hermione appréhendait un peu ce qui allait suivre, mais était néanmoins impatiente.

Draco plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, et doucement, la pénétra.

Hermione eut un gémissement de douleur, Draco s'arrêta, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire.

- Continue, lui murmura-t-elle

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais vierge… lui répondit celui-ci légèrement mal à l'aise

- J't'assure, termine ce que tu as commencé… S'il te plaît…

Il continua donc son entrée, et lentement se mit à bouger en elle. Après les premières douleurs, Hermione commença à remuer les hanches en rythme avec les coups de reins de Draco.

Il accéléra la cadence, et tendis que leurs cris, soupirs et autres gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, il finit par venir en elle, comme il n'était jamais venu.

Hermione le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une véritable pluie d'étoiles autour d'elle, et se dit que c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivé.

Draco fit apparaître une couverture et les couvrit tous les deux, tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement pour la nuit, Hermione dans les bras.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle

- De quoi ? lui demanda Draco, légèrement étonné

- Tu as fait de cette première fois quelque chose de merveilleux. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier… lui répondit-elle, baissant les yeux

Il lui prit le menton dans la main, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux

- C'était magique, Hermione. Lui sourit-il

Il se mit à rire

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche !

En effet, celle-ci, ayant entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche du serpentard, était passablement complètement baba.

- Allez, bonne nuit à toi ! lui dit-il en fourrant son nez dans son cou, pour respirer une dernière fois son odeur.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! lui sourit-elle

Et elle s'installa confortablement dans les bras de son amant.

**°oOo°**

Draco fut le premier réveillé, un rayon de soleil étant venu lui chatouiller la joue. Il senti quelque chose de chaud contre lui.

« mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh putain, merde, Granger ! » et la nuit précédente lui revint en tête.

« mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel ! » se demanda-t-il, catastrophé. « jamais j'aurais du coucher avec elle, c'est une sang-de-bourbe, ça le fait pas ! » Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tout en se disant que ç'avait été bien trop beau que pour dire qu'il avait « couché » avec elle…

Il se dégagea habilement de ces bras à la peau douce, et fila sous la douche.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il était presque prêt.

- Bonjour, Draco. Lui dit-elle d'une voix adorablement endormie

« rhaa c'est pas vrai, je vais craquer là… non, je ne peux pas ! » Draco était en plein combat intérieur, c'est certain.

- 'Jour Granger, grommela celui-ci. J'te laisse, bonne journée.

Et il fila à l'anglaise. Hermione se demanda à quoi était du ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle espérait qu'après ce qui c'était passé, ça irait mieux entre eux, elle ne voulait pas être une conquête de plus, même si elle savait que c'était un risque à prendre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant elle en était sûre, elle aimait le blond, c'était une fatalité, et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était donc bien décidée à le séduire coûte que coûte, et pour ça, la fin justifie les moyens, foi de Hermione !

Elle fila, à son tour, sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco rejoignit Blaise dans la grande salle pour le p'tit dèj', celui-ci était toujours très matinal.

- Draco ! Comment ça va, vieux ?! lui sourit-il, enjoué

- Mal Blaise, très mal.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il

- J'ai fait une connerie, vieux, mais une de ces conneries !

- Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'aussi grave ?

- J'ai… Rhaa ! J'ai couché avec Granger.

- Seulement ?

- comment ça, seulement ? T'as entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire ou t'as pas entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire ? _(clin d'œil à Asterix Mission Cléopâtre :p)_

- Ben oui ! Mais c'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? Après tout, elle est vachement bien foutue !

- Je te défends de parler d'elle comme ça ! Rhaa… Blaise le problème est que j'ai pas couché avec elle, j'ai… (il fit un effort incroyable) j'ai fait l'amour avec elle. J'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant.

- Eh ben mon pauvre… fit Blaise en rigolant Mais Draco, qu'y-a-t-il de mal à ça ? C'est magnifique !

- Blaise, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle est, ce que je suis, et les idéaux de ma famille ?

- Draco, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait laisser tomber cette ridicule gue-guerre contre les enfants de moldus ? J'veux dire, Voldy n'est plus de ce monde, dans la guerre il me semble qu'Hermione nous a assez démontré sa puissance et son intelligence, tu crois pas qu'elle vaut autant que nous ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents ?

- Oublie un peu tes parents 2 minutes, et vis ta vie, t'as presque 17 ans Draco, merde alors, profites-en !

- Moui… t'as p'têt' raison…

- Sache que j'ai toujours raison… sauf quand j'ai tort ajouta-t-il en souriant. Allez va, te fais pas de bile, et passe une bonne journée ! J'ai 2-3 trucs à faire avant d'aller en cours, on se retrouve plus tard !

Et il s'en alla vivement, tout en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

- C'est ça… au revoir… faux frère. Maugréa Draco dans son p'tit dèj'

**°oOo°**

Et wala, chap' 3 fini… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Mon 1er lemon, je sais pas très bien ce qu'il vaut, mais je m'améliorerai, en tout cas je l'espère 

toujours pas convaincue du début remarquez… mais bon :p j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue quand même:/

Je crois que mon chap' 4 sera mieux, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête, donc walou 

p'tite review ? regard suppliant

Bzoouuxxx !  
MMC


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! de retour de Florideuh (a) :p j'vous envoie plein de soleil lol en tout cas, moi, j'ai fait le plein, je suis motivée et ready pour la suite :D

Tout d'abord mille excuse pour le retard, je sais que je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour juste après les vac', mais voilà, les 15 jours qui ont suivi ont été vmt très très chargés, excuse bidon si vous voulez, ms je vous le jure, c'est vrai p

Euh, je ne sais plus si j'ai précisé quel jour on était lorsque Hermione et Draco ont passé leur première nuit d'amour ensemble, mais on va dire que c'était un vendredi soir, pour le bon déroulement de la suite p

**°oOo°**

Blaise était vraiment ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il était certain que Draco n'allait pas tarder à tomber complètement amoureux de la brunette, et cela serait un excellent point, non seulement pour l'entente entre les deux maisons, mais l'entente de toutes et tous.

Quant à lui, depuis quelques temps déjà, à vrai dire, depuis qu'ils s'étaient entraidés pendant la guerre, il s'intéressait de plus en plus à Luna. C'est vrai que cette jeune fille était assez spéciale, mais elle était jolie comme un cœur, et quelque part si pure, que tout en elle l'attirait.

Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, où il lui avait donné rendez-vous après le petit-déjeuner. Comme prévu, elle était là.

- Oh, bonjour Blaise, l'accueillit-elle, d'un ton rêveur si habituel

- Bonjour Luna, sourit Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, très bien. Mon père m'a envoyé la dernière étude qu'il a faite sur les bilames aquatiques. (1)

- Oh, et alors, intéressant ? ce genre de réaction faisait toujours sourire Blaise, Luna était capable de s'émerveiller vraiment de tout, même de chose qui n'existait pas spécialement

- Oh oui, très ! Mais je suis certaine que tu ne m'as pas donné rendez-vous pour parler bilames aquatiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise rougit légèrement.

- Non, en effet. Ça te dirait d'aller se balader un peu dans le parc ?

- Bien sûr ! Et puis j'adore les couleurs de l'automne, toutes ces couleurs feu attirent souvent les fées bicolores, et si on arrive à en voir une, on se sentira soudain rempli d'une sérénité infinie.

- Mh, magnifique, répondit Blaise.

Et ils s'en allèrent vers le parc. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand chêne aux branches protectrices, et ils s'assirent sur le tapis de feuilles.

- Tu sais Luna, quand… Quand je suis avec toi, je ressens cette sérénité infinie, commença-t-il, mais je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie de fée bicolore, en tout cas, pas que je sache, ajouta-t-il en rigolant

- Je t'attire, n'est-ce pas ? c'était bien entendu une question purement rhétorique, Blaise le savait très bien, il était néanmoins toujours surpris de la clairvoyance de la jeune fille

Il lui sourit doucement

- Je suis démasqué, et il rit un petit peu pour essayer de masquer la gêne qu'il ressentait

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu sais, lui dit Luna

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Depuis la guerre, moi aussi je suis attirée par toi, expliqua Luna, mais même si je me rends compte que parfois je peux me monter franche (« parfois ? » pensa Blaise en rigolant intérieurement), je suis trop timide que pour aller le dire tout de suite. Mais maintenant que je sais que je t'attire, je peux bien te l'avouer à mon tour, sourit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable toi ! sourit Blaise, en lui donnant une petite tape du bout du doigt sur le nez, qu'elle fronça adorablement

- Et fière de l'être ! rajouta celle-ci en tirant la langue.

Et Blaise en profita pour faire « le grand saut », il attrapa la petite langue de Luna entre ses lèvres, puis captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur. Luna répondit avec bonheur à ses avances, et par ce beau matin d'automne, un nouveau couple était né.

**°oOo°**

Mais qu'en est-il de Ron et Pansy ? Midi était maintenant passé, la plupart des élèves avaient mangé à leur faim, et Ron, ayant repris des forces, se mit en chasse. En chasse de qui ? Eh bien de Pansy, bien entendu.

Il parcoura plusieurs couloirs, passa par la bibliothèque, les cachots, et finalement sortit dans le parc.

Il l'aperçut assise contre un tronc robuste, lisant un livre épais _(comme quoi, elle peut être studieuse aussi, quand elle le veut :p)_.

Il s'approcha doucement, se pencha par-dessus son épaule et chuchota à son oreille :

- Bouh !

Comme prévu, la pauvre Pansy sursauta, se demandant encore quel crétin pouvait bien jouer à ce petit jeu-là.

- Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse et surprise. Je te savais gamin et immature, mais là, tu tombes encore plus bas que ce que je ne croyais !

- Et alors ? Il faut bien garder une part d'enfant en soi, non ? fit-il, un air joueur et innocent plaqué sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs

- Rha, fou-moi la paix, j'étudie, ça ne se voit pas ? elle était troublée par ce grand gaillard qui n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer depuis quelques temps, elle ne le comprenait pas très bien, et se comprenait encore moins quant à ses réactions.

- Comme tu voudras ! et il s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Elle était étonnée qu'il abandonne si vite. En réalité, il voulait voir si elle allait réagir ou pas.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Pansy prit ses bouquins, rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées, pris son verre de jus de citrouille et marche en direction du jeune homme roux.

Celui-ci était déjà rentré dans Poudlard, et grimpait les escaliers. Elle monta donc le même escalier, et se mit juste derrière lui. A ce moment-là arriva Neville, qui toujours très délicat et très habile _(hem ?) _la bouscula, ce qui eu pour effet de renverser le jus de citrouille sur son chemisier.

- Pardon, bredouilla Neville, avant de s'encourir, manifestement pressé.

- Rha, saleté de griffondor incapable ! jura Pansy

Ron se retourna, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la voir derrière lui. Il fut par contre beaucoup plus surpris quant à ce qui se passa par la suite.

Pansy enleva son chemisier blanc, se retrouva en soutient devant Ron, et lui tendit ledit chemisier

- Tiens-le moi, pendant que je prends mon débardeur dans mon sac. Heureusement que j'en ai toujours un en cas de problème.

Ron était quelque peu livide (_vous savez comment il est :p) _mais se reprit assez vite.

- Eh bien, il a fallu le temps, mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de faire autant d'effet à une fille en aussi peu de temps !

Pansy le regarda, et une idée brillante et sadique lui traversa l'esprit. L'escalier était toujours en train de bouger, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur destination. Elle se colla à lui, frotta légèrement sa jambe droite sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme, et commença à lui susurrer toutes sortes de petites choses à l'oreille, et dans le cou.

- Mh, oui, avoue, toi et moi, nos deux corps enlacés, nos sueurs mêlées, toi en moi, mon dos contre la pierre froide des marches, nos peaux en contact…

Ron ne tenait plus sous ces viles paroles, il était en train de devenir complètement fou, son entrejambe lui faisait presque mal tellement la jeune serpentarde lui faisait de l'effet.

- Jusqu'à bout de souffle, du sexe du sexe du sexe et encore du sexe, mmhh… elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regardait de manière sensuelle, continuait de se mouvoir tout contre lui.

Et l'escalier atteignit sa destination.

- Et voilà, fin du fantasme ! s'exclama Pansy, arrachant sont chemisier des mains du jeune homme, et s'éloignant d'un bon pas de lui. (2)

Ron ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Il était maintenant certain d'être plus qu'attirer par cette tornade brune, et il se demandait comment il pourrait l'apprivoiser, maintenant qu'il avait goûter à la vue si parfaite de son buste, il voulait découvrir tout le reste, avec ses mains, sa langue, tout.

Pansy, elle, se maudissait. Elle avait trouvé cette idée au départ très sadique, mais elle s'est retrouvée prise à son propre piège. Si l'escalier n'était pas arrivé à destination à ce moment-là, elle aurait sauté sur le garçon, sans aucune cérémonie.

« mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ! – tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation, voilà tout, - tais-toi maudite conscience ! je ne peux tout de même pas sortir avec lui, Weasmoche traître à son sang ! – tu le trouves vraiment si moche que ça ? et puis, Voldemort est mort je te rappelle, il serait temps que cesse ces remarques infondées… - rho ça va hein, toi la ferme, je te rappelle que ça t'arrangeais bien d'être sang pur ! – oui, et bien j'ai changé d'avis, et je te conseille d'en faire autant, ou tu passeras à côté d'une de tes plus belles histoires d'amour ! – Chut ! Tais-toi ! Disparais ! – Je ne peux, pas je suis ta conscience »

Et Pansy marcha d'un pas encore plus vif, rouge de colère, de honte, d'incompréhension. Elle entra dans le dortoir des filles, et décida de prendre une douche rapide, surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle ne prit pas l'option de la douche froide, mais préféra se soulager elle-même, en laissant libre court à ses fantasmes, n'ayant pour objet qu'un grand roux. Elle imaginait ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur ses lèvres _(remarquez, peu importe les lèvres en question… ça va, jme tait !) _et, comme elle l'avait dit, lui en elle. En fait, toute la scène qu'elle lui avait fait tout à l'heure était en réalité tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis ce jour où il fut décidé qu'il serait son « coéquipier de potion ». Enfin soulagée, physiquement du moins, elle sorti de la douche et s'habilla rapidement.

Ron quant à lui se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, il avait grand besoin de se soulager lui aussi ! Il vérifia qu'il était seul, et laissa libre court à son imagination, sa main habile s'occupant de son bas-ventre. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, soulagé aussi, son esprit embrouillé.

**°oOo°**

Draco, lui, errait depuis le petit déj' dans le parc, tout en évitant Hermione, quoiqu'il ne l'aie aperçue que de loin. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, même si en réalité on pouvait les résumer à 3, à savoir, était-il amoureux d'elle, le pouvait-il, et que diraient ses parents…

Même si Blaise l'avait un peu rassuré sur ce point, Draco était inquiet du « si jamais » il ramenait une… rha de toute façon ça n'avait plus aucune importance, il était devenu incapable de la traiter comme ça, et il n'y voyait plus d'intérêt.

En voyant des oiseaux et autres libellules effectuer une danse, un ballet, bouger ensemble, il se rappela qu'il avait une leçon de danse le soir même, et il ne se sentait pas du tout d'attaque. Il aurait très bien pu se faire porter malade, mais Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru, vu la forme olympique dans laquelle il était la nuit précédente…

« bon, ben va falloir y aller hein… - fais pas cette tête-là, tu crèves d'envie de la revoir, de danser avec elle, et même de – chut ! tais-toi ! ne le dis surtout pas ! – pourquoi, je suis ta conscience après tout, - et bien ma conscience va aller dormir un peu, ça ne lui fera pas de mal ! – je ne dors jamais, c'est toi qui dors, mais peu importe, tu vas aller à cette leçon, tu vas t'excuser de ta conduite de ce matin, et tu vas enfin lui montrer de quoi tu es capable en danse ! »

Draco n'eut pas la force de répliquer à sa conscience, celle-ci avait tout à fait raison, et de toute façon, il avait l'impression de devenir fou en se parlant à lui-même.

Hermione de son côté était partagée. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était folle amoureuse du blond, mais s'interrogeait sur l'attitude de celui-ci au matin. Ça l'avait blessée, et elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas une simple proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse. De toute façon, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait mis dans son lit, c'est du moins ce qu'elle se disait. Mais elle en voulait plus maintenant, beaucoup plus. Elle décida donc d'être aussi déterminée que ce qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'ici, et de continuer à faire de la vie de son beau blond, un doux enfer de sadicité sexuelle.

**°oOo°**

En fin d'après-midi, de 16 à 18h, eu lieu une séance d'entraînement de quidditch. Tout se passa pas mal du tout, et l'heure d'aller dans les vestiaires sonna.

Comme à leur habitude, la plupart des joueurs retournaient à leur dortoirs, cependant quelques-uns restèrent prendre leur douche.

Quand Ginny fut certaine d'être seule dans le vestiaire des filles, elle alla jeter un œil dans celui des garçons, la porte venait de se refermer sur son frère. La voie était libre. Elle passa rapidement sous une douche bien chaude, sortit, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ne s'habilla pas, se dirigea vers les douches des garçons, et entendit le bruit de l'eau couler.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. De dos certes, mais il était magnifique. Sa peau naturellement halée par les longues heures de dur labeur dans le jardin des Dursley, les muscles de son dos, fins et puissants, s'animaient quand Harry bougeait, et l'eau ruisselait comme la pluie sur ce corps de rêve, ces fesses musclées à souhait.

Malgré qu'elle fût nue, Ginny n'avait, mais alors là, vraiment pas froid. _(on se demande pourquoi…) _elle approcha à pas de loups, et quand elle arriva près du corps de son désormais petit ami, elle se colla à lui, et l'enlaça.

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle chose, mais reconnu bien vite les fines mains de sa dulcinée. Il senti sa poitrine contre son dos, remuant légèrement au rythme de la respiration de la rousse, son ventre contre ses fesses.

Et contre toute attente, les mains de Ginny se mirent à bouger. Elle caressèrent avidement les abdos bien dessinés _(mais pas trop quand même !) _du beau brun, remonta jusqu'aux tétons de celui-ci, les tortura doucement, et redescendit.

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir le gémissement qui naissait dans sa gorge, et poussa un profond grognement de contentement. Sa virilité s'était réveillée au moment où Ginny s'était collée à lui, celle-ci décida d'aller voir un peu plus bas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle glissa ses mains de chaque côté dans les plis de l'haine du jeune homme, celui-ci gémissait, elle attrapa donc sa verge entre ses doigts habiles et gracieux. Et tendis qu'elle commençait de lents va-et-vient d'une main, l'autre s'occupait de malaxer, masser, tripoter on peut bien le dire, les deux bourses complétant l'ensemble.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais rien senti, vécu, ressenti de pareil, Ginny était douée à un point inimaginable.

- Gi… Ginny, murmura difficilement Harry

- Mouii, répondit celle-ci, aguicheuse et sensuelle, ne stoppant nullement les mouvement de ses mains, et ondulant le corps contre celui de son désormais amant.

- Mh c'est bon… mais, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle

- Mais ? demanda innocemment la rouquine

- Plus vite ! s'exclama-t-il

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, accéléra le mouvement, et sentit Harry qui remuait des hanches pour accompagner le tout. Elle le touchait, caressait, remuait, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment de non-retour où il jouit dans ses mains.

- Oh, Ginny… il était encore essoufflé, la douche continuait de couler, cette situation était incroyablement érotique, leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre et ruisselant s'enlacèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent, d'un baiser torride, plein de passion et de rage de vivre.

Harry plaqua Ginny contre le mur froid de la douche, celle-ci grogna de plaisir, tant le contraste avec la chaleur de son corps était grand, et il la regarda avec une lueur taquine dans le regard.

- Tu m'as eu, à moi maintenant ! il avait l'air d'avoir faim d'elle, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

Il commença par s'attaquer à son cou, il le lécha, le mordilla, l'embrassa, et suivit les lignes que dessinaient ses clavicules. Il arriva à la poitrine ferme de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il s'occupait de goûter un sein, il caressait l'autre de sa main, et Ginny gémissait de plaisir sous ces douces tortures. Harry s'attaqua à l'autre sein, et quand il eut fini son festin, il traça une ligne brûlante de passion avec sa lange, en passant part son nombril, pour arriver enfin à la fleur promise.

Il titilla le petit bouton de chair déjà gonflé, ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille de plus belle, et donne de petits coups de langue bien placer, les réactions de Ginny ne se faisant pas attendre ! Il entra en elle avec sa langue chaude et taquine, et mima « l'acte ». Ginny faisait des mouvements de hanches explicites pour l'accompagner. Harry remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pendant qu'un premier doigt faisait coucou à l'entrée chaude et déjà mouillée de la jeune fille. Manifestement, elle en demandait plus, Harry fit donc glisser un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Quelques instants plus tard, elle atteignait le septième ciel.

- Mh, Harry… C'était si bon… murmura-t-elle dans son cou

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, ni tout senti, lui répondit-il, une lueur coquine dans le regard

Il la hissa sur lui, la plaqua contre le mur, et pénétra lentement en elle. Elle gémissait, de plaisir, de douleur, elle ne savait plus, tellement ces sensations étaient intenses. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, elle remuait des hanches, et il accéléra.

Mais cette position n'était pas vraiment pratique. C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, ils glissèrent sur le sol _(je sais pas si c'est vraiment beaucoup plus confortable, mais bon).  
_Et ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé, il firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, enfin ils crièrent, ils atteignirent le septième ciel, les étoiles, et tout ce qui va avec, ensemble, Harry se libéra en elle dans un soupir de pure satisfaction et plaisir.

La douche coulait toujours.

Ils se rendirent quand même finalement compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais surtout où ils l'avaient fait, et éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, avec une fille si incroyable, ici, je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit Harry en souriant tendrement à Ginny

- Eh bien voilà, comme quoi la vie nous réserve plein de surprise, lui répondit-elle, heureuse comme jamais. Mais on ferait bien de se rincer et de s'habiller, sinon les autres vont se demander où on est passé, ajouta-t-elle un air mutin sur le visage.

Et Harry la prit dans ses bras pour aller l'asperger d'eau chaude.

**°oOo°**

Après le repas, Draco alla au lieu de rendez-vous habituel, et trouva Hermione comme à son habitude, en train de danser. Elle était si gracieuse, si belle…

Il entra sans faire de bruit, et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle sursauta, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, et il lui chuchota dans le cou :

- Hermione, je… Excuse-moi pour ce matin. Et puis pour toute la journée aussi…

Elle se retourna, ses yeux brillaient.

- Non, Hermione, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! il s'agenouilla. Je déteste te voir comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, depuis que tu me torture, certes, de douces tortures, mais des tortures perturbantes pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive donc, mais je ne peux plus te résister, et ça me fait peur, jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, j'ai connu plusieurs filles avant toi, mais là vraiment, on ne peut pas faire de comparaison, et ça me fait peur, et même si Voldemort est mort _(c'est le cas de le dire rmq…) _je redoutes les préjugés de mes parents aussi… il termina sa tirade légèrement essoufflé, se demandant s'il avait bien fait

- Oh, Draco ! Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ouf, gagné », pensa Draco, assez soulagé.

- Tu sais, j'étais tellement triste ce matin, c'est vrai que j'ai cherché ce qui s'est passé, mais j'avais tellement peur de n'être qu'une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse… Enfin, assez de déclarations émouvantes, il nous faut reprendre ces leçons, je te rappelle qu'Halloween est samedi prochain, et que même si tu es maintenant au point, il faut encore préciser deux-trois choses, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

- Hem… bien. Mais euh, tu sais, à propos de nous, il… il va me falloir un peu de temps, dit-il en baissant la tête

- Oh, mais tu as tout le temps qu'il faut, lui répondit-elle, une lueur sadique et machiavélique dans les yeux.

Il avait gardé la tête baissée, et ne vit donc pas que la jeune fille était décidée à lui mener la vie dure, mais pas si dure que ça tout compte fait.

La leçon ne se passa pas trop mal, mais Draco était tellement mal à l'aise que Hermione décida d'y mettre fin 1/2h plus tôt, ça ne servait à rien de continuer.

**°oOo°**

Le reste du week-end se passa pas trop mal, Harry et Ginny ont officialisé leur relation, Ron tomba dans les pommes, il lui fallu une ou deux heures pour s'y faire, et une ou deux heures de plus à Hermione pour le convaincre qu'Harry serait mieux qu'aucun autre puisque c'était son meilleur ami, et qu'il avait toute confiance en lui.

Mais notre Hermione avait d'autres soucis en tête, comme par exemple la soirée d'Halloween du samedi suivant. Elle décida de mettre une équipe organisatrice sur pied le dimanche, elle déciderait de l'équipe rouge et or, tandis que Draco se chargerait de la verte et argent (étant les deux préfets-en-chefs, ils se devaient de se faire aider par leur maison)

Hermione demanda donc à Ron, Harry et Ginny, et _(comme par hasard ?) _Draco réquisitionna Blaise et Pansy. Mais Ginny demanda à ce que Luna puisse faire partie de l'équipe, et ni une ni deux, ce fut fait. Tout ce petit monde s'occuperait donc de l'organisation. Draco et Hermione étaient chargé de la musique (et bien entendu du bon déroulement du reste). Harry et Ginny s'occuperaient de la nourriture, Blaise et Luna de convaincre le directeur de leur donner congé le vendredi pour pouvoir aller chercher les costumes et faire les derniers réglages, et des affiches annonciatrices, et Ron et Pansy de la décoration de la salle. Ça promet… !

Draco et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

- Je te dis qu'un orchestre ça a beaucoup plus de charme ! lui disait Draco

- Et moi je te dis qu'aucun orchestre n'est capable de jouer autant de styles de musique différents ! lui répondait Hermione. Et puis, je préfèrerais garder l'orchestre pour les bals…

Draco faisait la moue, elle venait de gagner un point.

- Rha, j'ai horreur quand tu as raison ! dit-il, faisant la moue

- Va falloir t'y faire petit serpent, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, lui volant un chaste baiser

- Hermione ! fit-il scandalisé

- Quooii ? fit celle-ci, prenant un air innocent

- Pas en public !

Elle éclata de rire tellement il était mignon d'être si scandalisé

- Soit, maintenant il nous faut un DJ ! dit-elle, déterminée

- à toi cette brillante idée, à toi de le trouver ! répondit-il, toujours boudeur

- Ah non, on est chargé tous les DEUX de s'occuper de la musique, DONC tu vas m'aider, sinon j'amène un copain moldu qui est DJ ! fit-elle, légèrement menaçante, quoique pour rire

- Quoi ? Un moldu ? Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Alors, tu m'aides ! fit-elle, victorieuse

- Et voilà, je me suis de nouveau fait avoir, soupira notre pauvre blond avec lassitude

Et ils s'attelèrent à rechercher des DJ…

Harry et Ginny n'avaient aucun mal en ce qui concerne la nourriture, Molly et plusieurs de ses amies leur avaient dit qu'elles s'en occuperaient avec plaisir.

Ils pouvaient donc vaquer à des occupations beaucoup plus intéressantes. _(je vous laisse imaginer… :p)_

Blaise et Luna étaient en route pour le bureau du directeur, se tenant la main, leur relation n'était pas encore officialisée, par conséquent ils profitaient d'être un peu seuls, pour s'embrasser encore et encore, tout en marchant _(ce qui, je le conçois tout à fait, ne doit pas être des plus facile) _

Arrivés devant la grande statue de pierre, Blaise essaya deux ou trois mot de passe, jusqu'à ce que Luna déclare :

- citronnade acidulée ?

Et la gargouille bougea.

Le directeur les invita à entrer, à s'asseoir et à leur raconter ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

- Voilà, commença Blaise, nous sommes envoyés par Hermione et Draco pour vous demander s'il serait possible d'avoir la journée de vendredi libre, pour pouvoir aller chercher nos costumes, et arranger les derniers préparatifs.

- Si vous trouvez que la journée entière est trop, vous pouvez toujours nous accorder l'après-midi, je crois qu'on très bien se débrouiller comme ça aussi, rajouta Luna.

Les yeux du directeur pétillaient de malice, il avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là.

- Jeunes gens, je trouve que jusqu'ici Hermione et Draco ont fait du bon boulot, c'est pourquoi j'accède à votre requête, j'annoncerai demain que la journée de cours de vendredi sera suspendue.

- Merci Professeur ! s'exclamèrent Luna et Blaise en même temps, échangeant un regard complice.

- Mais de rien, vous avez simplement intérêt à me surprendre pour vos costumes ! Ah et sur les invitations, précisez que ne seront accepté que ceux qui seront déguisés !

- Ne vous, inquiétez pas, c'était prévu, le rassura Luna.

Et ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée au directeur.

Finalement, c'est sans doute du côté de Ron et Pansy que ça se passait le plus mal. Ron refusait de mettre quoique ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une araignée, ou même qui y faisait penser. Pansy trouvait que couvrir les murs de toiles d'araignées serait pourtant génial.

- Non, je trouve ça trop banal ! disait Ron

- Banal ? M'enfin Weasley, c'est Halloween! C'est tradition, tu peux pas dire que c'est banal ! Il nous faut des araignées, de la toile d'araignée, des citrouilles vides pour y mettre les bougies, des chats noirs, des chapeau pointus noirs, c'est notre fête que diable !

- D'accord pour tout ce que tu as dit, mais pas pour les araignées ! Il avait le bout des oreilles écarlate et le regard fuyant.

Pansy tilta.

- Weasley, ne me dis pas que…

- Que quoi, Parkinson ? Que j'ai une trouille bleue des araignées ? EH BIEN OUI ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait relâcher la pression des derniers jours, la jeune fille lui faisait trop d'effet, et le fait de devoir penser à ces bêtes à huit pattes ne l'aidait certainement pas.

Pansy fut d'abord prise d'une furieuse envie de rire. Mais elle se rappelait sa propre phobie des guêpes et autres bestioles du genre. Elle respira un bon coup.

- Bon… Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Halloween sans araignée n'est pas Halloween. Imagine qu'on recouvre les murs de fausse toile… Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est euh…

- Nan, ça va c'est bon, je saurai me débrouiller, après tout, tu as raison, Halloween a besoin de ses araignées, sourit-il faiblement.

- Je propose qu'on demande l'aide de Flitwick pour accrocher le tout, déclara Pansy

- Entièrement d'accord, Parkinson, Ron avait retrouvé tout son charme, et était bien décidé à utiliser cette collaboration pour faire tomber la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**°oOo°**

Toute la semaine, l'équipe s'affairait tous les midis pour préparer la grande salle, les élèves ne mangeant jamais tous là à l'heure du déjeuner.

Draco et Hermione avaient trouvé un duo de DJ qui avait l'air pas mal du tout, et emballé à l'idée de donner une soirée Halloween dans le célèbre collège de Poudlard.

Ginny prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa mère, qui la rassurait, tout serait prêt pour le jour J.

Blaise essayait de tempérer Luna au niveau des affiches, parce que bon, une araignée jaune fluo, ça ne faisait pas très Halloween, il s'amusait cependant beaucoup de la voir expliquer sa théorie, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de faire des affiches standart pour les couloirs les plus fréquenter, et ils mettraient celles de Luna dans les endroits désert ou presque. _(mais n'est-ce pas les endroits les plus déserts qui sont le plus fréquentés ? vous savez, par une certaine sorte de personnes qui se déplacent en général par deux ? wi bon, ça va, je me tais !)_

Et Pansy et Ron… Eh bien ils utilisaient tous les sorts que leur avait conseillés Flitwick, même si de temps en temps, Pansy devait monter sur une échelle pour vérifier que le tout se maintenait correctement. Ron ne ratait aucune occasion de monter avec elle pour la soutenir par la taille ou les hanches, et la jeune fille, même si elle protestait encore, ne le faisait plus que pour la forme, car elle se laissait aller volontiers contre le jeune homme, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

**°oOo°**

Jeudi soir, dans les appartements préfectoraux en chef. _(je trouve cette trouvaille absolument magnifiquement ridicule, mais bon, elle m'a bien fait rire :p)_

Hermione sortait de la douche, Draco était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, lisant un livre, bien qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis un quart d'heure, ses pensées focalisées uniquement sur la jeune fille qui était sous la douche.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant le fit sursauter, et la vue qu'il avait devant lui encore plus. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la grâce innée de la jeune fille.

Hermione, couverte de sa serviette _(faut bien que je parle français… :p) _s'approcha de Draco.

« mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? – ben tu vois bien, elle se dirige vers toi ! – oui, mais pourquoi ? – tais-toi et observe ! »

Elle contourna le fauteuil pour se retrouver derrière lui, elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise déjà à moitié ouverte, et caressant le torse du jeune homme, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- La salle de bain est libre…

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et s'en alla.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Draco

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna doucement.

- Oui ? fit celle-ci, innocente.

Draco se rappocha d'elle, jusqu'à être complètement collée à elle, il passa sa main sous la nuque de la jeune fille, mis l'autre sur sa hanche, et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, tandis qu'elle répondait avec plaisir au baiser.

- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il dans son cou

- Merci, sourit Hermione.

Et elle entra dans sa chambre. Le lendemain serait une longue journée, elle avait déjà une idée en tête pour les costumes, restait plus qu'à convaincre Draco. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Mufasa et après avoir passée une nuisette, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt

**°oOo°**

euh, un bilame, c'est un bidule constitué de deux lame de métaux différents, ancêtre du thermomètre, on a vu ça en physique, enfin swat, j'avais envie de reprendre ce mot

j'dois quand même avouer que pour ce petit passage de l'escalier, je me suis inspirée de la seule moitié d'un épisode d'Hugly Betty que j'ai jms vu dans ma vie, scène qui se déroule dans un ascenseur :p j'ai trouvé ça tellement excellent qu'il fallait que je la place dans ce chapitre… voilà :p

Et voilà, chapitre 4 enfin terminé ! Excusez-moi encore pour le retard, me pardonnerez-vous un jour ? lol quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends bien entendu des reviews qui me font tjs très plaisir, et qui sont très encourageante pour la suite ! (a)


	5. Chapter 5

Hooonte sur moi ! je vous ai laissées sans nouvelles pendant au moins 15 jours, je sais... Mes deux seules excuses sont que j'ai été débordée, je me suis occupée de la musique à notre soirée de rhétos, j'ai participé au rhéto trophée (et on est sélectionnés d'ailleurs :p) et j'ai eu blindé de boulot pour l'école (et cette semaine, c'est pire encore!), et puis mon pc m'a lachée :O impossible de l'allumer et tout, enfin soit, j'ai réussi à récupérer mon disque dur (donc mes chapitres de ffnet :p) et j'ai un pc de remplacement, en attendant qu'il soit guéri :p

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit, mais pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, le texte entre ( ) en italique sont simplement des petites remarques de moua-même (a)

Mais assez blablaté ! Je vous réserve encore plein d'aventure pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira 

Et puis encore un tout grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses !

Bonne lecture 

**°OooO°**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, impatiente de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, et de régler les derniers préparatifs de la soirée du lendemain.

Elle alla préparer un petit déjeuner pour elle et son colocataire, et quelques minutes plus tard, attiré par la douce odeur de café, chocolat et croissants chauds, on vit apparaître un grand blond au visage encore tout endormi.

- Bonjour joli blond, l'accueillit Hermione en souriant, Petit déjeuner français aujourd'hui !

- Mh, ça sent vachement bon en tout caaaaas, déclara-t-il, terminant sa phrase par un puissant bâillement, Mais moui, bonjour, termina-t-il, les brume du sommeil se dissipant peu à peu.

- Café ou chocolat ? questionna la jeune fille

- On a droit aux deux ? demanda en réponse Draco, un air angélique affiché sur le visage, il était tout à coup beaucoup plus réveillé, et très intéressé.

- Mh, oui… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Et moi qui croyais que Ron était unique en son genre... rajouta-t-elle tout bas. Mais pas assez bas parce que Draco l'entendit.

- Eh non, ne me compare pas à lui ! s'exclama le blond, affichant un air faussement indigné.

La matinée promettait d'être longue.

Ayant fini de déguster ce qui leur donnerait des forces pour la matinée, Hermione passa sous la douche en premier, mais Draco était dans la salle de bain également, vous savez, histoire de gagner du temps et de se laver les dents… _(wiwiiii genre :O)_

- Draco ?

- Mh ?

- Tu peux me passer ma serviette s'il te plaît ?

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ?

- Euh… Un p'ti dèj' comme celui de ce matin tous les dimanches matins ? demanda Hermione en désespoir de cause

- ça me va, rigola celui-ci, et il lui tendit sa serviette, non sans avoir, auparavant, jeté un léger sort de rétrécissement.

- Dracoooo, la voix d'Hermione se faisait légèrement menaçante

- Mouiiiii, la voix de Draco par contre, tout à fait angélique

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu a jeté un tel sort à ma serviette ?

- Un sort ? Moi ? Ahaahaa, mais comment veux-tu, je n'ai même pas ma baguette sur moi

- Pas de ça avec moi, nous savons tous les deux que certains élèves sont capables de mage sans baguette

- Démasqué, murmura celui-ci, mais euh, je connais pas le contre-sort, déclara-t-il

- Bon...

Et Hermione sortit de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette qui cachait à peine sa poitrine, et qui laissait deviner ses fesses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me le paieras, déclara-t-elle solennellement, une lueur sadique dans les yeux

Draco ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, trop captivé par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

Il sursauta quand elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Allez, à toi la douche, on va finir par prendre du retard sur notre planning sinon !

Et elle quitta la salle demain, non sans rouler des hanches histoire d'exciter un peu plus son homologue.

Elle s'habilla, mis un jean taille basse confortable, une paire de convers orange, un t-shirt à longue manches décolleté assorti, ainsi qu'une ceinture de la même couleur, et regagna la salle de bain pour les dernières finalités, telle que s'occuper un peu de ses cheveux.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Draco ?

- Mh, tu veux bien me passer ma serviette, steuplaît ?

- Avec plaisir !

Et elle lui donna une serviette, largement rétrécie

- Mais, eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Très cher, je me suis débrouillée avec ce que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure, à toi d'en faire de même, elle jubilait.

Il finit par sortir, une sorte de ceinture cachant ce qu'il fallait devant, mais dévoilant néanmoins un peu de ses jolies fesses musclées.  
Hermione se régalait du spectacle se trouvant devant elle, et on pouvait lire une lueur à la fois moqueuse et affamée dans son regard.

- Allez, petit serpent, va t'habiller !

Et Draco sortit en grommelant, sous les rires d'Hermione.

Il s'habilla d'un simple jean noir, quoique bien moulant, mit un t-shirt vert, et un pull à col roulé noir, c'est qu'il commençait à faire froid !

Une fois prêts, ils se mirent en route.

**°OooO°**

Ils ne devaient faire que 2 boutiques, Hermione ayant déjà tout commandé, néanmoins, Draco se demandait à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite boutique, le premier adjectif qui vous viendrait à l'esprit en la voyant serait sans doute "mignon".

- Euh, Hermione… On a besoin de costumes pour une soirée Halloween, pas pour jouer dans je ne sais quel milf moldu à l'eau de rose

- Mon cher Draco, d'abord ce sont des **films** moldus, et ensuite cette boutique cache très bien son jeu, crois-moi, en matière de costumes, c'est ma préférée, et si tu veux y mettre le prix, ne t'inquiète pas, y'a de quoi aussi !

Et ils entrèrent.

- Miss Granger ! l'accueillit chaleureusement la vendeuse, Un petit bout de sorcière d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux passant du bleu au mauve toutes les secondes, les yeux pétillant de malice. Comment allez-vous ? Monsieur Malfoy, rajouta-t-elle, inclinant la tête pour le saluer

- Mais je vais très bien, Miss Clothesor ! (1) Alors, vous avez réussi à confectionner ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'adore relever des défis, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière du résultat ! Venez que je vous montre.

Et nos 2 préfets la suivirent vers le fond du magasin, qui soit dit en passant, était beaucoup plus grand que ce que ne laissait présager sa vitrine.

Notre chère Mme Clothesor fit venir 2 grandes boîtes à l'aide du sort que nous connaissons tous, _Accio,_ sort néanmoins amélioré par ses soins, histoire de faire attention aux vêtements !

- Je vais commencer par le vôtre, Mr. Malfoy

- Mh, bien, si vous insister, répondit Draco, qu'à moitié à l'aise

Elle sorti un tissu très fluide, presque aussi fluide que celui de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, de couleurs blanche et noir, le tout avec des reflets bleutés, que ce soit bleu clair ou bleu foncé.  
C'était une combinaison faite d'une seule pièce, avec une manche arrivant à mi-avant-bras pour la gauche, l'autre arrivant au coude pour la droite, 3 espèces de lacérations en sur le torse, les jambes arrivant juste en dessous du genou pour la gauche, et mi-mollet pour la droite.  
Ce qui étonna le plus Draco étaient les 2 ailes attachées par on ne sait très bien quel sort au dos de l'ensemble, ailes étant un doux mélange entre papillon et libellule.

- Je vous invite à l'essayer, jeune homme ! Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce costume est plus solide que ce qu'il en a l'air, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Draco entra donc dans une cabine, et entreprit de l'essayer.

- Eh bien, vous me voyez ravie du résultat, il est bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances !

- Ah ce que vous me dites là me fait très plaisir, ma chère, mais attendez de voir le vôtre, ajouta la vendeuse avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ouvrit la seconde boîte, pour en sortir une pièce du même tissu que le costume de Draco. Des mêmes couleurs et reflets, c'était une robe, avec une manche longue pour le bras gauche, pas de manche pour le bras droit, un symbole venant tout droit de l'Atlantide, représentant la joie de vivre, était découpé au niveau du ventre (2), et le tout se terminait en plusieurs lambeaux et volant. La même paire d'ailes que Draco se trouvait dans le dos.

Hermione s'empressa d'aller l'essayer, pendant que Draco sortait de sa cabine.

- Absolument incroyable, murmura-t-il, alors qu'il s'observait curieusement devant le miroir. Les ailes bougeaient doucement, naturellement.

- Contente qu'il vous plaise Mr. Malfoy, sourit la vendeuse.

- Et comment qu'il me plaît! Vous avez fait un travail absolument extraordinaire !

Hermione sortit à son tour de sa cabine, et Draco, qui n'avait pas encore vu le costume, en eut le souffle coupé.  
Hermione aussi était impressionnée du résultat que donnait le jeune homme.

Les voyant se regarder ainsi, la vendeuse se mit à rire.

- Je vois que non seulement vos costumes vous plaisent individuellement, mais également réciproquement, me voici ravie, j'ai atteint mon objectif ! dit-elle en tapant dans les mains, toute joyeuse

- Et comment… souffla Hermione

Naturellement, les 2 jeunes gens se prirent la main et s'observèrent dans le miroir. Ils formaient un couple magnifique, représentant ce qu'Hermione avait toujours admiré en secret, les fées de la nuit.

Draco se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura :

- Tu as eu une excellente idée, chère collègue

Après avoir légèrement rougi, celle-ci lui répondit, non sans une po nte de fierté dans la voix

- Merci, cher collègue

- Bon, comme ces fées sont habituellement pieds nus, je vous ai confectionné des chaussures confortables, qui prennent la forme du pied et deviennent invisible quand elles sont portées, déclara la vendeuse, toujours amusée du spectacle que lui offraient les 2 adolescents.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, c'est parfait, merci mille fois! s'exclama Hermione ravie

- Elle a tout à fait raison, vous êtes une experte, merci à vous, déclara solennellement Draco, jouant de son statut social, tout en s'amusant.

Mais pour de tels costumes, il est clair qu'ils durent y mettre la somme, ceci dit, c'est de bon coeur qu'ils le firent, le travail fourni étant tellement fabuleux. Draco donna sa carte à la vendeuse, lui disant qu'elle aurait énormément de succès auprès de sa mère.

Tout cet essayage prit bien 2h, et Draco était fort curieux de la deuxième boutique dans laquelle Hermione allait l'emmener, lui qui pensait qu'ils avaient tout.

Eh bien c'est dans une bijouterie qu'elle emmena son homologue, non pour acheter des alliances _(je vous vois venir !)_ mais bien pour prendre leurs colliers.

Le vendeur les accueillit chaleureusement, et leur montra les petites merveilles qu'il avaient confectionnées.

Le collier de Draco était fait de petites pierres bleu foncé, mate, c'étaient un peu comme les perles que fournit une huître, sauf qu'elles viennent d'un coquillage vivant de le fond du fond du Pacifique.

Hermione, elle, avait un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau, bleu ciel, avec de nombreux reflets.

Epoustouflés, ils payèrent et ressortirent. Mais c'est qu'ils attrapaient un creux ! Ils allèrent donc manger un bon croque-monsieur aux Trois Blais, une bonne bière au beurre, et ils rentrèrent au château.

**°OooO°**

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron et Pansy s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour admirer leur chef-d'œuvre, main dans la main, tels deux tourtereaux...

Stop. 'Scusez mon cerveau, il vient de switcher. Donc.

Ron et Pansy se sont bel et bien retrouvés ce matin-là, mais ils se disputaient à propos de... eh bien oui, de ballons !

- M'enfin Pansy ! On n'est plus des gosses ! disait Ron 

- Et alors ? Pour toi, parce qu'on n'est plus des enfants, on a plus le droit de s'amuser, et de garder une âme d'enfant? _(comment ça, c'est pas le caractère de Pansy? eh bien j'ai décidé, na!)_

- Non, mais bon, c'est Halloween... Pas un anniversaire d'une gamine de six ans !

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Gamine. DE SIX ANS !!! 

Rire de Ron.

- Qui t'as dit que je pensais à toi en disant ça, mh? demanda-t-il, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard

Il eut pour seule réponse un regard foudroyant. Et il adorait ça. Diable, qu'il la trouvait belle quand elle était comme ça !

Il finit donc par donner raison à Pansy, après tout, cette soirée était là pour s'amuser, et on a beau dire, des ballons ça amuse toujours tout le monde !

Les voilà donc partis pour gonfler plus de 300 ballons, magiquement bien sûr _(vous imaginez le temps que ça prendrait sinon… et le souffle aussi !)_ mais bon, 300 ballons quand même !

Arrivés à peu près à la moitié, Pansy décida de tester son idée sur Ron, et lui envoya un ballon orange en forme de citrouille sur la tête.

- Eh, mais eh ! Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là eeeuh !

- Moua ? Rieeeen, air méga angélique occupée de gonfler un ballon noir en forme de chauve-souris

Ron décida de prendre sa revanche, et à l'aide d'un _wingardium leviosa_ qu'il maîtrisait depuis sa 1re grâce à Hermione _(comment ça, j'fais d'l'excès de zêle ? comment ça, tout le monde le sait ?) _il envoya une salve de ballons-chats sur sa collègue de travail _(et plus si affinités… ah non, ça c'est pas pour maintenant, désolée ) _

Le sort avec lequel ils gonflaient les ballons était fait de telle sorte que, par exemple, s'il y a un tapis de ballons sur le sol, et que par hasard un couple qui passe par là, est pris d'une soudaine envie de faire un peu de sport, les ballons en question n'explosent pas. Ils ont une durée de vie de 48h. 

Ron sachant parfaitement cela, profita de la situation, et pendant que Pansy était assaillie de tous les ballons qu'il lui avait envoyés précédemment, il la prit dans ses bras _(vous savez, comme un prince prend une princesse... oui bon d'accord, ça va, je me tais!) _et la jeta délicatement sur ledit tapis qui s'était déjà formé _(bah vi, 150 ballons, c'est quand même déjà pas mal…) _

- WEASLEY ! c'est pas que Pansy était furieuse de s'être fait avoir fait comme ça, m'enfin, c'est quand même tout comme.

- Viii Parkinson?

- Au lieu de rester planter là comme une asperge, aies au moins la délicatesse de venir m'aider à me relever !

- C'est comme si c'était fait, très chère

Et tandis qu'il prenait la main que Pansy lui tendait, il se sentit tout à coup attiré vers le sol. Et oui, à son tour de se faire avoir !

Le seul petit problème que Pansy n'avait pas prévu fut la position, quelque peu explicite, dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent...

Et oui, notre cher Ron était étalé de tout son long, ses jambes entre celles de Pansy, leurs visages étant à environ _(attendez, que je prenne ma latte... [lol pas drôle, d'accord, je sors) _2 petits millimètres _(parce qu'il y a des grands millimètres, si si j'vous jure ! soit, je me tais, promis… enfin, jusqu'à ma prochaine intervention du moins…) _

Un ange passa… Un 2e, jouant de la lyre… Un couple faisant quelques galipettes aussi… Et puis une mouche vola, ce qui perturba tout le système. _(hem…)_

Euh, hem… fit très intelligemment Pansy

- Oui Parkinson ? demanda Ron, lui lançant un regard plus qu'éloquent

- Tu m'écrases, fit-elle avec une petite moue de gamine pas contente

Après avoir pensé qu'elle était adorable ainsi, Ron décida de se lever, et l'aida à se relever également.

Un instant de gêne se fit sentir. Et ils se remirent au travail. 

Une bonne heure plus tard tous les ballons étaient gonflés, principalement orange et noir, représentant citrouilles, chauves-souris, chats noirs, quelques ballons normaux, et ils rangèrent le tout dans une cage invisible.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça m'a donné faim !

- Hermione avait raison, un véritable estomac sur pattes dis-donc !

- Quand est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ça ?

- Secrets de filles très cher, répondit Pansy avec un clin d'oeil.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle aménagée pour manger, étant donné que la grande salle était mobilisée.

Aussi étrange et étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils dînèrent ensemble _(ah oui, jsut, en France on dit déjeuner, donc ils déjeunèrent ensemble) (3) _en discutant simplement, riant même quelques fois, sans se disputer, ni se lancer les piques habituelles.

- Tu vas avec quelqu'un à la soirée ? s'aventura Ron à demander à Pansy

- Mh, non, vu que ta chère meilleure amie m'a piqué mon principal gibier.

- Hem. ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Juste comme ça, en tout bien tout honneur, en tant que "couple" organisateur de la déco, rajouta précipitemment Ron d'un ton se voulant dégagé

- Seulement si tu me laisses choisir ton costume, ET si tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi !

- Marché conclu !

Ils prirent leur dessert (est-il utile de préciser que Ron en prit 2 ?) et se mirent en route pour Pré-au-lard.

**°OooO°**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le dortoir des garçons de Griffondor… 

- Harry je… oh, il faut qu'on…. Mmmh aille à…. Aah, tenta tant bien que mal de dire Ginny, ne sachant plus comment elle s'appelait sous les caresses insistantes du jeune brun

- Oui Ginny ? souffla le compagnon de la jeune fille, tout en s'introduisant en elle

- Non, rien

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir que lui fournissait sa moitié.

Harry se libéra en elle, la rejoignant dans cette pluie d'étoiles, et, haletante, Ginny put enfin dire à Harry ce qu'elle voulait.

- Amour, il va falloir aller à Pré-au-lard, nos costumes nous attendent !

Harry fit la moue, il n'aimait pas le shopping.

- C'est obligé ?

- Oui oui oui ! Tu n'as pas le choix très cher !

- Puisqu'il le faut... soupira le paauuvre 'Ryry

Et, après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage _(imaginez un peu le temps qu'ils allaient perdre s'ils passaient sous la douche…) _et s'être habillés _(c'peut être utile quelques fois, si si !) _Ils se mirent en route.

**°OooO°**

Blaise et Luna quant à eux, ayant fini leur travail, profitèrent de cette matinée pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils se baladèrent mains dans la mains, dans le parc, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs étudiants, en effet, qui l'eut cru, le beau, ténébreux et néanmoins serpentard Blaise Zabini, avec la petite Luna…

Mais comme à leur habitude, ils ignorèrent tout ce beau monde et rentrèrent au château après une longue marche.

Blaise invita Luna dans sa salle commune, tout le monde étant parti chercher son costume ou autre, ils seraient tranquilles.

- Luna ?

- Mh ? répondit la jeune fille, alors qu'elle déposait confortablement sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme

- Tu veux bien aller à la soirée avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se redressa un peu, et l'embrassa tendrement. Seulement ce chaste baiser devint assez vite mouvementé. Blaise voulait goûter plus, leur baisé devint enflammé, passionné, et les mains de Blaise commencèrent à glisser sur les hanches de la jeune blonde, tandis que les mains de celle-ci commençaient déjà à voyager sous la chemise du brun.

Blaise remonta ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Luna, et les passa sous son chemisier, le contact de la peau douce contre sa peau le fit frissonner, Luna quant à elle, sentant ces mains puissantes dans son dos ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Comment un contact aussi simple peut provoquer autant de sensations ?

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, se séparent essoufflés, pendant que leurs mains s'exploraient l'un l'autre. Luna mit fin à l'échange fiévreux.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger, murmura-t-elle

- Tu crois ?

- Non, j'en suis certaine ! rigola-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin à la figure

- Si tu le dis… Mais avant ! et il l'attrapa pour la chatouiller, histoire de se venger du coussin.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, et il arrêta finalement, au prix d'un baisé volé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle aménagée pour manger, et après cela, se mirent en route pour Pré-au-Lard, et oui, eux aussi avaient leur costume à aller chercher !

**°OooO°**

Et c'est ainsi, que par hasard, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et Luna se croisèrent sur le chemin commerçant.

Harry et Ginny revenaient de leur périple, Ginny lui avait fait une sacrée surprise avec leurs costumes !

Ron et Pansy étaient en route pour aller chercher les leurs, et Blaise et Luna réfléchissaient encore où aller.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ! lança Ron à sa sœur

- Oui oui, je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ma trouvaille, répondit-elle, fière

- Et vous, vous êtes en quête de ? demanda Harry à Ron

- Oh, on sait où on va aller, par contre, lesquels on va prendre, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Ron un peu déboussolé

- Personnellement, je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques idées en tête, ajouta Pansy

- Je vois que bientôt un nouveau couple fournira les rends de Poudlard, déclara Luna sur le ton si franc qu'on lui connaissait depuis longtemps

Blaise et Harry sifflèrent et regardèrent ailleurs, Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux (même si ceux-ci sont roux), et Ginny pouffa aussi discrètement que possible. Quant à Pansy, eh bien elle ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, elle finit donc par prendre un air indifférent.

- Allez, nous on vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure sûrement ! et Ginny leur fit signe de la main, entraînant Harry avec elle

- Bon, ben je crois que nous on va continuer notre recherche hein... déclara Blaise, amusé de la tête de ses deux camarades

- Oui, articula difficilement Ron, oui nous aussi ! A plus !

Et Pansy agita la main, à moitié enchantée de la phrase lancée par Luna quelques minutes plus tôt.

**°OooO°**

Et voilà Pansy et Ron se dirigeant vers une boutique huppée de vêtements en tout genre.

- Euh, Pansy ?

- Oui, Weasley ?

- D'abord, tu crois pas que tu pourrais essayer de m'appeler Ron ?

- Hum, j'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas, désolée… Je rigole, je vais essayer, ajouta-t-elle en souriant

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Et sinon, tu as dit que tu avais une idée de costumes, mais euh, tu m'inclues dans cette idée ?

- Evidemment, tu es mon « cavalier » il faut que nous soyons assortis ! Et comme j'avais déjà une idée pour moi, tu n'as pas le choix !

- Bon…

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, furent immédiatement accueillis par une des vendeuses, qui manifestement connaissait très bien Pansy, et elle les emmena tout de suite vers une pièce adjacente.

- Voilà ton costume, et ne sachant pas quoi, j'en ai fait une version masculine aussi, facilement modulable si la taille n'est pas bonne, déclara la vendeuse _(dont on ne connaît pas le nom, parce que je ne suis pas inspirée ce soir, appelez-la Gertrude, Marie-Antoinette, ou Falbala, peu me chaud !)_

- Tu es formidable ! s'exclama Pansy, toute heureuse On peut les essayer, dis dis dis ? elle avait l'air d'une petite fille le jour de Noël, Ron était attendri par ses réactions.

- Ils _(les costumes hein !)_ n'attendent que ça ! fit la vendeuse avec un clin d'oeil

Et les voilà partis dans les cabines d'essayage… _(mais en quoi diable vont-ils se déguiser... ? Et bien vous allez le savoir tout de suite, parce que ce n'est pas encore la fin )_

Pansy avait toujours été fascinée par démons et démones, il est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle ait eu envie de se déguiser en démone pour Halloween.

Son costume était composé d'une robe se soie rouge sang, dos nu _(très nu, vous savez, jusqu'à la chute de reins) _décolleté plongeant mettant sa poitrine en valeur bien évidemment, la fin de la robe se terminant en lambeaux, c'est une robe de démone tout de même !

Les bretelles dans le dos se rejoignaient pour permettre aux ailes de chauve-souris _(grandeur humaine, parce que taille chauve-souris, ça aurait fait légèrement ridicule, me semble-t-il) _et un serre-tête magique lui permettait d'avoir les cornes qui allaient avec, sans avoir mal à la tête, et sans qu'on voit le serre-tête en question.

Ron, quant à lui, découvrit une combinaison du même rouge que la robe de Pansy, avec une seule manche longue, pour le bras droit, la même paire d'ailes dans le dos, le même serre-tête fourni. 

Quant aux chaussures des deux, et bien c'est exactement le même principe que pour celles de Draco et Hermione _(d'abord parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher une autre paire de chaussures, ensuite pcq je les imagine mal danser avec des sabots de faune...)_

Ils sortirent en même temps de leur cabine, et restèrent sans voix l'un devant l'autre. Un rire se fit entendre, et oui! La vendeuse trouvait cette situation bien drôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda Pansy

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets

Ils s'observèrent dans le miroirs, et ressentirent quelque chose de bizarre, d'exceptionnel peut-être, quoiqu'il en soit, de pas commun !

Ils retournèrent dans leurs cabines respectives _(je vous vois venir ! non non non ce n'est pas encore le moment !) _et se changèrent.

Ils payèrent (Pansy fit une habile manipulation pour que Ron ne doivent pas payer le prix plein, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte) et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, leurs colis les attendant déjà dans leurs chambres (respectives de nouveau !).

Aah la magie… hem.

**°OooO°**

Blaise et Luna trouvèrent leur bonheur dans une petite boutique, sans doute connue de seule Luna, au vu de l'étrangeté de la chose. Mais je réserve pour plus tard la description de leurs costumes _(oserais-je dire que c'est un mélange de Scroutt à Pétard et de ronflack cornu ? mouhahaha meuh no, ne vous inquiétez pas, je les vêtirai de façon un peu plus valorisante quand même )_

**°OooO°**

Tout ce beau monde se retrouva en fin d'après-midi pour faire un dernier check-list, manifestement tout était en ordre, Hermione et Draco pouvaient être fiers de l'organisation de leur première soirée _(reste à savoir s'ils vont pouvoir être fiers de la soirée en elle-même... ça vaa, je me tais :D)_

Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, vers leur dortoirs ou appartements, histoire de prendre une douche ou autre, avant de se retrouver pour le repas.

Ils allèrent manger, ce fut très bon, comme d'habitude, ils rigolèrent bien tous ensemble, s'étant mis à la même table, au vu de la salle aménagée, et se raccompagnèrent les uns les autres à leurs dortoirs. Quand je dis se raccompagnèrent, bien sûr Harry et Ginny allèrent ensemble vers la tour Griffondor, Draco et Hermione vers leurs appartements préfectoraux, mais Blaise accompagna Luna jusqu'à l'aile Serdaigle, et Ron Pansy jusqu'aux cachots.

------

- Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, sourit Pansy à Ron

- Bonne nuit, répondit Ron avec un franc sourire

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et se retourna pour entrer dans sa salle commune quand...

- Pansy ?

- Oui ? fit-elle, étonnée

- Non, rien... Enfin, si. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai passé une très chouette journée à tes côtés, déclara Ron, quelque peu le feu aux joues

Mais les joues de Pansy rosirent également

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire

Et là, Ron tenta le tout pour le tout, après tout, il la voulait depuis un bout de temps. Il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre et langoureux.

D'abord, elle ne réagit pas. Ensuite, elle répondit avec fougue. Et après, elle se détourna brusquement, et s'engouffra dans l'antre des serpentards.

Ron n'était pas vraiment inquiet de sa réaction, après tout, elle pensait encore aimer Draco, même si elle avait quelques doutes depuis quelque temps, et puis, c'est nouveau, c'est un griffon, alors bon, elle a quelques circonstances atténuantes.

Ron rentra au dortoir, et s'endormit un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Pansy eut du mal à s'endormir, perturbée par le baiser de Ron. Et quand elle réussit, ses rêves furent peuplés de scènes pas très catholiques introduisant uniquement elle et le beau roux si perturbant.

------

Blaise raccompagna donc Luna, et lui vola un baiser fougueux, agressif, et pourtant tout en douceur, on sentait leurs corps vibrer l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait être certain d'une chose, le jour où ces deux-là franchiraient un certain cap, ce serait explosif ! 

------

Ginny décida sans ménagement de dormir dans les bras de son amoureux, après tout ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus, étant trop fainéant pour lancer un sort de silence, et étant entouré du reste de la troupe griffondorienne.

------

Draco et Hermione, eux, décidèrent de s'offrir une douche à deux, après tout, elle était grande et luxueuse, ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter, et après cette longue journée, ils l'avaient bien méritée ! 

Ils se firent de gros câlins tout mouillés, mais tout n'était que tendresse, ils finirent par sortir, se sécher, et Hermione décida, tout comme sa meilleure amie, de passer la nuit dans les bras de celui qu'elle était désormais sûre d'aimer. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement, le lendemain serait une looongue journée, ainsi qu'une looongue nuit !

**°OooO°**

(1) Euh, oserais-je dire que j'ai fait un mélange de "clothes" et "color" pour trouver ce nom bidon? que voulez-vous, me fallait bien un nom moi hein :p

(2) je vous laisse imaginer la forme du symbole, personnellement ça change toutes les 2 minutes  
(3) oui, juste qu'en Belgique on dit déjeuner-dîner-souper, et en France, c'est petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner, donc wala :p

Et walaaaaaaaa chap' 5 finiiii ! Je crois que le style est un peu différent des autres, j'ai pris un chapitre pour une journée, mais j'avais envie de développer un peu tout ça, et puis je me suis bien amusée dans la description des costumes, qui sont très clairs dans ma tête, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre sur écran :p

à part ça que puis-je dire d'autre… A votre avis, quels seront les déguisements de Ginny et Harry, de Blaise et Luna ? 

Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous a plus, chapitre peut-être un peu plus à l'eau de rose, guimauve, ou fleur bleue, mais bon, de temps en temps, personnellement, je trouve que ça ne fait pas de mal '   
(mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la nuit suivant la soirée promet d'être très... acide )

j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai relu, mais je viens de passer 2h30 à étudier de la physique, mon attention n'est peut-être pas à son maximum, et il possible qu'un faute ou deux m'aient échappé, désolééeee ! 

Je vous fais plein de bzooouuuxxxx et espère recevoir une ch'tite review :) c'me fait toujours très plaisir, et puis si vous avez une idée que vous voulez voir introduite, pourquoi pas 

MMC.


	6. Chapter 6

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et presque une semaine de retard sur ce que j'avais planifié… mais bon que voulez-vous, c'est les vacances, et pendant les vacances, mon programme est fait pour être changé constamment (a)

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et blindé de retard sur ce que j'avais planifié… (1 mois non ?) j'ai honte, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… c'était les vacances, et mon programme a changé constamment (a) puis je suis partie une semaine en voyage scolaire en Turquie, ceci explique donc cela !

Vous êtes donc sur le point de découvrir le journée et la soirée de ce fameux 31 octobre, et pour le reste… bah j'arrête de blablater, souhaite bonne vacances à tous ceux qui le sont, et bon courage aux autres !! :D

ps : au début ce chapitre devait être très long, mais j'ai décidé de le couper, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera en 3 ou en 5 chapitres, mais vous voilà prévenu€s ;-)

Bonne lecture :)

oOOo

Hermione se réveilla la première, chatouillée par un rayon de soleil quelque peu inquisiteur. « Mh, les mecs, 'savent même pas fermer un rideau correctement » se dit-elle.

Elle décida de réveiller doucement mais sûrement le blond au visage d'ange. Elle se colla à lui, nicha sa tête dans son cou, et commença à le dévorer de petits baisers papillons.

Draco remua légèrement sous les caresses devenant insistantes d'Hermione, mais néanmoins ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua son entreprise, tout en s'attaquant au torse à l'aide de ses mains.

Deux bras robustes l'entourèrent soudainement, mais elle résista, se dégagea, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, continuant à le dévorer de ses lèvres.

- Mh, 'Mioneuh, enfin une voix ensommeillée sembla sortir du tas de drap

- Oui, Dray?

- 'Torture, grogna celui-ci, dodo encore, rajouta-t-il, très hum, réveillé ?

- Il faut se lever Drakinouchet, répondit Hermione, imitant à la perfection la voix de Pansy

- Hein? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que… ?

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Draco était maintenant tout à fait éveillé, assis dans son lit, ayant eu la peur de sa vie. Il remarqua alors une jolie brune morte de rire devant lui.

Il poussa un grognement et attira la jeune fille à lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur, embrassant sa peau douce.

- Allez, le p'tit dèj' !! déclara Hermione enjouée

Draco comprit qu'il n'avait guère le choix, et la suivit docilement. _(comment ça, "Draco" et "docilement" ça ne va pas dans la même phrase? bah faut croire que si :p)_

Tout était là, ils prirent un petit dèj' bien garni, ensuite Hermione passa sous la douche, Draco suivit de (très ?) près, et les voilà prêts pour rejoindre les autres.

oOOo

Le même manège se produisait du côté des dortoirs Griffondor, Ginny s'efforçait de réveiller Harry, qui ne voulait d'ailleurs pas la lâcher. Elle décida d'imiter la voix de la tante Pétunia, et bizarrement, ç'eut le même effet que l'imitation de Pansy sur Draco…

Ginny rejoignit son dortoir histoire de prendre une douche, laissant les garçons entre eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la salle aménagée pour prendre leur petit dèj' eux aussi, puis se dirigèrent vers leur point de RDV _(« ils » constituant bien entendu Harry, Ron et Ginny )_

oOOo

Luna s'éveilla doucement, éblouie par le soleil, elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui, et ce soir surtout, seraient très important pour elle, et, faut-il le dire, pour Blaise. Elle s'habilla et alla rendre visite aux elfes cuisiniers, piqua un croissant et un chocolat chaud, et alla rejoindre la joyeuse troupe.

oOOo

Même chose pour Blaise et Pansy, qui rejoignirent les autres ensemble, après avoir pris un solide petit dèj'.

Blaise prit quand même la peine de dire bonjour à tout le monde avant de foncer sur Luna, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous les yeux étonnés des garçons tels que Draco, Ron ou Harry, et sous les yeux on ne peut plus attendris des filles, qui avaient bien entendu tout deviné.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Hermione, et tous rirent de bon cœur. J'espère que vous avez tous bien dormi, une longue journée nous attend, ainsi qu'une longue nuit, il faut bien le dire. Blaise, Luna, Ron et Pansy, vous vous occuperez de la salle, tout doit être nickel pour 15h, heure d'arrivée du groupe de zikmu ainsi que le DJ.

- Euh, zikmu? demanda Draco, un peu largué

- Fais pas attention, elle parle en verlan moldu, répondit Harry, blasé et un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Ah.. ok…

- Harry, Ginny, vous vous occuperez d'accueillir Molly et toute la bonne nourriture qu'elle nous amène.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent comme deux soldats.

- Quant à nous, nous nous occuperons d'accueillir le groupe, et de répondre aux questions des élèves.

Chacun ayant sa tâche bien définie, ils se séparèrent.

Une mini-dispute éclatait déjà entre Ron et Pansy

- Je te dis qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de lâcher tous les ballons! disait Pansy, ils vont être dans notre chemin pour le reste !

- Et moi je te dis qu'on pourrait les mettre, Pansy chérie, en plus ça mettrait déjà de l'ambiance, rajouta-t-il, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux

- Ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça! s'exclama-t-elle Et de toute façon, j'abandonne, fais comme tu veux.

- Tu sais Pansy, moi je crois que ça n'a pas trop d'importance le moment où on lâche les ballons, ils seront de toute façon dans notre chemin, ajouta Luna

- Et puis vive les batailles de ballons ! rajouta Blaise, faisant un clin d'œil complice à Ron, que celui-ci lui rendit bien

Toujours est-il qu'ils décidèrent de commencer par les ballons, laissant certains libres de leurs mouvements, accrochant d'autres au mur ou au plafond, prévoyant un endroit pour en entasser un peu plus _(bah oui, des fois que certains voudraient s'y installer…) _Ils disposèrent ensuite les tables, les grandes carrées allongées sur les côtés, elles serviraient de buffet, les assiettes, verres et autres couverts étaient déjà là (merci les elfes !) il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Molly et la nourriture. Les toiles d'araignées furent également installées, bien que Ron ne prit pas vraiment part à cette activité.

Ils avaient bien avancé, et il était déjà 1h de l'aprem, ils avaient bien mérité un bon plat ! _(dixit Ron, of course ) _Ils rejoignirent Harry et Ginny, qui avaient bien travaillé eux aussi, puisque tout le buffet était dans le hall, ne restait qu'à le mettre dans la grande salle. De leur côté, Hermione et Draco, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand chose, ont quand même pu répondre à certaines questions (est-ce qu'il y aura de l'alcool, est-ce que je pourrai danser avec un garçon, etc!) et surtout préciser la solidité des ballons ! Hermione avait également distribué quelques conseils beauté, tandis que Draco mettait certaines choses au point niveau drague (il conseilla même des Poufsouffles!)

Ils mangèrent donc tous ensemble, et arrangèrent le buffet tous ensemble également, c'était beaucoup plus gai à faire à 8.

A 15h tapantes le groupe était là, ainsi que le DJ. Hermione envoya Blaise, Luna, Ron, Pansy, Harry et Ginny dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, avec pour ordre de prendre un bon bain relaxant et de se préparer pour le mieux!

Ils aidèrent les musiciens à transporter leur matériel (à grand coup de sorts de transport, cela va sans dire !) et à 16h tout était prêt. Les musiciens rentraient chez eux pour se préparer, ils avaient toute confiance en Poudlard que pour laisser leur matos là, et Hermione et Draco allèrent eux aussi se préparer.

oOOo

Ginny se prélassait dans un bon bain depuis environ 1/2h, elle décida de se laver, ainsi que les cheveux et ressortit 1/2h plus tard encore, les cheveux emmaillotés dans un essui, tandis qu'elle passait par la case épilation et crème.

Idem pour Luna, qui malgré son extravagance était très féminine, et voulait à tout prix séduire son beau ténébreux, même si c'était déjà dans la poche.

Pansy aussi, en tant que jeune fille féministe, faisait tout pour se rendre belle, se prélassant dans son bain, tout en préparant à coups de baguette les différents produits dont elle aurait besoin.

Hermione se prélassait dans son bain, dans les bras de Draco, et 1h plus tard elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir, puis une fois secs, l'éjecta de la salle de bain.

- Eh, mais eh ! moi aussi j'ai besoin de la salle de bain je te signale! protesta Draco

- Taratata, moi d'abord ! déclara Hermione un sourire dans la voix

Et elle s'appliqua pendant une longue heure à toutes sortes de rites que les garçons ne peuvent comprendre _(lol)_. Elle laissa finalement la salle de bain libre à son compagnon, et s'occupa de ses cheveux dans sa chambre. Elle opta pour un chignon légèrement relevé, laissant échapper des mèches par-ci par-là, colorant les unes en blanc, les autres en bleu ciel, ce qui donnait de magnifiques reflets sur sa couleur naturelle.

Elle se maquilla ensuite, dans les tons anthracite, exagérant même un peu, histoire de se donner un genre, il fallait bien coller à son personnage.

Elle passa par la case manucure qui était beaucoup plus simple côté sorcier que moldu, et obtint des ongles d'une couleur nacre magnifique.

Il était 18h45, le repas commençait à 19h30, elle décida d'enfiler enfin son costume. "Epoustouflant" se dit-elle, et elle ajouta son collier, et ses boules d'oreilles.

Draco quant à lui, prit quand même un peu moins de temps, même s'il était un des garçons à prendre le plus soin de lui. Il avait enfilé son costume également, ainsi que les "chaussures magiques" et sortit dans le salon commun.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de sa chambre.

- ...

- ...

- Hem…

- Draco, ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche _(waa ça rime ! hem, pardon)_, ria Hermione après avoir repris ses esprits, en effet, elle aussi avait eu le souffle coupé face au dieu qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Magnifique, délcara Draco, sans la lâcher des yeux

- Je te retourne le compliment, bel Adonis, répondit Hermione, s'approchant tel un félin

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Mais cela resta néanmoins assez chaste, il ne fallait pas gâcher les costumes.

oOOo

Ginny avait dégoté des uniformes de quidditch chinois, qui étaient beaucoup plus beau que les leurs, et Harry était ravi, ça lui allait à merveille.

Lui portait un pantalon blanc cassé, assez moulant, des chaussures élégantes brunes, et au-dessus, une chemise de kimono dans les tons rouges et jaunes, avec un dragon bleu dans le dos. Ses yeux verts brillaient plus que de normal, Ginny lui avait dégoté une paire de lentilles qui l'avaient littéralement transformé.

Quant à elle, son déguisement-uniforme était constitué d'un mini-short blanc, des chaussures semblables à celle d'Harry bien que plus féminines, un simple débardeur blanc, et par dessus, une espèce de veste également dans les tons rouges et jaunes, avec le même dragon dans le dos, mais la veste descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, fendue en 2 à partir de la chute de reins.

Ils formaient donc un magnifique couple de joueurs de quidditch professionnels chinois.

oOOo

Pansy était prête dans son costume de démone, Ron de son côté faisait impression également sur ses camarades de chambres.

Blaise était déguisé en pirate. Parce que le costume de Peter Pan ne lui allait pour ainsi dire par vraiment. Mais pourquoi Peter Pan ? tout simplement parce que Luna ferait la plus belle Clochette de la soirée! Et oui, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, celle-ci était fan de dessins animés moldus, et elle aimait beaucoup cette petite fée, elle avait donc décidé que ce serait son costume, mais avait eu pitié de Blaise, et le décida à opter pour un pirate plutôt que pour PP.

Blaise était donc vêtu d'un collant noir (très) moulant, cuissardes noir allant avec, une chemise blanche avec jabot, gilet sans manche cuir brun foncé, ceinture allant avec le gilet, le fourreau de son épée de trouvant à sa gauche. Il portait un grand chapeau avec une belle plume (_rose… ah non pardon, c'est vrai ça casse un peu l'ensemble…)_ rouge, et Ze cache-œil black.

Luna était plus que belle. Chaussons verts avec petits ponpons jaunes, fidèle à son personnage, elle avait une robe qui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, verte comme le veut la légende, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon comme la petite fée qu'elle représentait. Des ailes bleutées s'agitaient dans son dos, lançant des reflets un peu partout.

oOOo

Draco et Hermione se mirent en route, main dans la main, faisant effet sur leur passage, tout le monde s'écartait, ils étaient comme rois et reines. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, croisant vampires, loups-garous, fauves, citrouilles, félins, insectes, frankestein, et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Blaise partit chercher Luna, il fut époustouflé lorsqu'il la vit, et son air ténébreux d'ordinaire, rendu encore plus ténébreux par son costume impressionna la jeune fille également. Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent aussi moult créatures plus bizarres et belles les unes que les autres, et en étonnaient certainement plus d'un, ils formaient, on pouvait le dire, un couple hétéroclite ! Main dans la main, ils continuaient leur route, sous les chuchotements, regards étonnés, dégoûtés ou admiratifs des autres.

Ron décida d'aller chercher sa future moitié, il ne voulait pas arriver seul. Il la vit apparaître, et ne plus retenir un sifflement. La jeune fille rougit, et lui prit la main. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, mais on sentait la tension qui flottait autour d'eux. En chemin, la plupart des élèves ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Un Weasley avec une serpentarde impossible, alors que diable faisait Ron à côté de Pansy ? C'est qu'ils formaient un joli couple, dégageant fougue et détermination, on pouvait presque voir des flammes les entourant.

Harry et Ginny faisaient impression eux aussi, après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait les admirer comme ça. La plupart des garçons laissaient leur regard glisser le long des jambes de Ginny, tandis que les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Harry, n'oubliant cependant pas de lancer quelques regards tueurs vers sa désormais petite amie officielle.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les 8, ils ne purent que s'exclamer devant la beauté de chacun, et éclatèrent de rire, comprenant qu'ils avaient tous fait autant effet les uns que les autres.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table, et allèrent ensuite chercher à manger.

Le DJ s'occupait de diffuser une musique d'ambiance, tandis que la salle se remplissait peu à peu. Jusqu'ici, ils étaient assez fiers d'eux.

- Luna, je voulais te dire que je n'ai jamais vu plus belle Clochette que toi ! déclara solennellement Harry.

- Oh, merci Harry ! Tu fais un très bel attrapeur toi aussi, dit-elle tout sourire

- Aha, hum merci! C'est à Ginny que je dois ce costume, et j'avoue que j'aime assez, répondit-il, humblement, sur le ton de l'humour.

- Pansy, tu fais une démone incroyable! s'exclama Draco, c'est dingue comme ce costume te va bien, ajouta-t-il, lourd de sous-entendu, tout en rigolant

- Dois-je comprendre que tu penses que ça révèle ma véritable personnalité Dray? Mh? demanda-t-elle, faisant semblant d'être menaçante

- Mais moi j'aime cette partie de toi très chère, ajouta Ron, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle s'étrangla légèrement avec la gorgée de cocktail qu'elle venait de prendre, mais tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Le repas se passa on ne peut mieux, tout était bon (n'oublions pas que c'est quand même Molly qui s'en est occupé, ça ne peut donc être que bon !) et enfin, vers 21h la soirée commença.

Comme prévu, Draco et Hermione ouvrirent les festivités, non pas avec un slow, ni avec un tango, mais bien avec une salsa. Tout le monde était émerveillé de leur complicité sur la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux _(sauf quand la chorégraphie exigeait autre chose )_ ils évoluaient tel un seul être, leur corps vibrant de cette musique latine.

Peu à peu, des couples les rejoignirent tels que Blaise et Luna ou Harry et Ginny, puis des groupes, et enfin la piste fut pleine.

Une heure plus tard arriva enfin un slow, et malgré sa timidité, Ron décida d'inviter Pansy à danser avec elle, après tout elle avait tout de même accepté d'être sa cavalière, et jusqu'ici ils n'avaient dansé qu'en groupe avec leurs amis.

- Très chère, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?, demanda solennellement Ron, tout en s'inclinant

- Mais certainement, répondit Pansy, avec un rire dans la voix.

Et c'est ainsi que notre couple de démon s'enlaça sur la douce musique d'Hotel California, _(slow de 6 minutes et des.. permettant normalement à un couple de conclure, les slow de 3 minutes étant trop courts... enfin soit, je m'égare, excusez-moi, et oui, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait de la musique moldue aussi)_

Ils s'enlacèrent donc, Pansy nicha sa tête dans le cou de Ron, qui en profita pour respirer la délicate odeur de la jeune fille. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux, tandis qu'il installait ses mains dans le creux des reins bien dessinés de la jeune fille _(reste à savoir si le creux des reins peut être bien dessiné… )_  
Ron soupira d'aise.

- ça va ? demanda Pansy

- Mh, on ne peut mieux, répondit Ron, au bord de l'extase. Tu sais que tu sens terriblement bon ?

- Arrête, j'aime pas rougir, même si dans le noir ça ne se voit pas

- Mais tu es tellement jolie, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et il en profita pour resserrer l'étreinte également _(attention, nous sommes à 4 :30, il ne reste qu'1:30 pour conclure les gars! oups, pardon --')_

- Je me sens si bien dans tes bras, murmura Pansy, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, c'était sorti tout seul

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour elle, il l'entendit.

Il prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, tourna son visage vers lui, et l'embrassa délicatement, doucement, passionnément... et une explosion de joie se fit autour d'eux. (le slow se termina)

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Ginny, toute contente.

- Moi aussiii ! déclara Hermione, prenant Ginny dans ses bras

- Bah, tout le monde le savait, non ? demanda Luna

Et Blaise éclata de rire en l'embrassant à son tour. _(« l' » étant Luna et non Pansy, of course)_

Pansy se sentait sur son petit nuage, même si au fond d'elle, elle redoutait la réaction de ses parents s'ils venaient à savoir qu'elle sortait avec un soi-disant traître à son sang.

Un rock endiablé suivit, dansé par les plus âgés, les plus jeunes ne sachant pas le danser, ou trouvant ça trop ringard.

Et la soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, il était un bon 3h du matin lorsque les derniers danseurs quittèrent la salle.

oOOo

Mais Harry voulait faire une surprise à Ginny, et il l'emmena vers la salle sur demande. Curieusement, même s'ils avaient leurs appartements à eux, Draco et Hermione avaient envie de tester autre chose, ils se dirigèrent également vers la salle.  
Ron voulait séduire Pansy, il l'emmena donc là aussi, tout en lui cachant les yeux de sa main. Et Blaise avait envie de quelque chose de particulier pour sa Luna.

C'est ainsi qu'arrivant par 4 chemins différents, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 8 comme des couillons devant le mur.

- Je vois que, hum, on a tous eu la même idée, déclara Hermione, rougissant, mais tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Ecoutez, j'ai une idée. Pensez chacun à ce que vous imaginiez pour cette nuit. Moi je m'occupe de coordonner le tout.

Bien entendu, les filles ne pensèrent à rien, étant donné que c'était censé être une surprise pour elles.

Harry pensa donc à une somptueuse suite comme on les voit dans les hôtels moldus, grand lit à baldaquin, draps en soie rouge, murs blanc cassé, salle de bain spacieuse avec jacuzzi pour deux, et quelques fauteuils confortables autour d'un feu.

Blaise pensa à une pièce circulaire, un grand lit circulaire au milieu de la pièce, entouré de différents objets bizarres de toute formes et couleurs différentes, et une salle de bain étrange avec une baignoire en plusieurs parties, un peu comme une petite piscine permettant de voyager.

Ron imagina un décor couleur feu et argent, un lit digne de ce nom, on pouvait facilement y mettre 4 personnes _(c'est dire ce qu'il imaginait…)_, la salle de bain quant à elle était entièrement dans les tons bleus, avec une grande baignoire de porcelaire.

Quant à Draco, il imagina une chambre assez incroyable… Le lit occupait un bon ¾ de la pièce, faisait bien 10m sur 10, une vingtaine d'oreillers s'y trouvaient, un feu ronronnait dans un coin de mur, et une porte donnait sur une salle de bains, qui au premier coup d'œil apparaissait plutôt comme un paysage de cascade, la baignoire était en effet irrégulière, et une cascade coulait constamment, la remplissant d'eau bien chaude.

Hermione se contenta de demander à la salle sur demande un salon commun, avec 4 fauteuils pour deux, disposés autour d'un grand feu de cheminée, et 4 portes donnant chacune sur ce que les garçons avaient imaginé… Le salon était aux couleurs des 3 maisons qu'ils représentaient à eux 8, histoire de contenter tout le monde !

Enfin la porte apparut, ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour, et félicitèrent Hermione pour son brillant travail.

Sur chaque porte on pouvait apercevoir les noms entrelacés de chaque couple.

Chacun se souhaita bonne nuit, les uns rougissant plus que les autres, ils n'étaient pas dupes, et entrèrent dans leur sanctuaire.

oOOo

Oui, je sais, c'est très sadique de vous laisser ici, mais au moins vous avez enfin un chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent, voyez le bon côté de la chose… (dit-elle sur un ton désespéré et plein d'espoir :p)

Promis, les prochains chapitres suivront plus rapidement !!

Petite review quand même? (a) :-)


	7. pause

Salut à vous 

Salut à vous 

Toutes mes excuses, mais je mets cette fic en pause. D'abord parce que j'ai plus de 4mois de retard, et pas vraiment d'excuse, ensuite parce que je rentre à l'unif' qui risque de prendre beaucoup de mon temps

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture depuis juin… seulement j'ai plus d'imagination pour mes lemons, or je ne veux pas vous servir quelque chose de fade, mais ne perdez pas espoir, je terminerai cette fic, c'est promis !

En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous ?) une excellente rentrée, et puis souriez à la vie, soyez heureux !

BzOouuxXxxx, MMC.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une (très) longue absence, je plaide coupable, voici le tant attendu (oui, non, peut-être ?) quoiqu'il en soit chapitre 7 !

Je l'avais dit, je finirais cette fic, à défaut de la finir là mnt, tout de suite, voici quand même un chapitre de plus, certes, pas très utile puisqu'il n'y a presque que des lemons, mais bon, j'avais envie de l'intercaler dans l'histoire (et j'aime à croire qu'il y a des amatrices de lemons ^^ et que surtout, ceux-ci vont vous plaire quand même un minimum…)  
Quoiqu'il en soit, voici un petit rappel du chapitre précédent (parce que ça fait quand même un bail ^^) (aha guise de petit rappel, j'ai simplement remis la fin du chapitre précédent ;-))

_Et la soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, il était un bon 3h du matin lorsque les derniers danseurs quittèrent la salle._

_oOOo_

_Mais Harry voulait faire une surprise à Ginny, et il l'emmena vers la salle sur demande. Curieusement, même s'ils avaient leurs appartements à eux, Draco et Hermione avaient envie de tester autre chose, ils se dirigèrent également vers la salle.  
Ron voulait séduire Pansy, il l'emmena donc là aussi, tout en lui cachant les yeux de sa main. Et Blaise avait envie de quelque chose de particulier pour sa Luna. _

_C'est ainsi qu'arrivant par 4 chemins différents, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 8 comme des couillons devant le mur. _

_- Je vois que, hum, on a tous eu la même idée, déclara Hermione, rougissant, mais tentant de détendre l'atmosphère _

_Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. _

_- Ecoutez, j'ai une idée. Pensez chacun à ce que vous imaginiez pour cette nuit. Moi je m'occupe de coordonner le tout. _

_Bien entendu, les filles ne pensèrent à rien, étant donné que c'était censé être une surprise pour elles._

_Harry pensa donc à une somptueuse suite comme on les voit dans les hôtels moldus, grand lit à baldaquin, draps en soie rouge, murs blanc cassé, salle de bain spacieuse avec jacuzzi pour deux, et quelques fauteuils confortables autour d'un feu. _

_Blaise pensa à une pièce circulaire, un grand lit circulaire au milieu de la pièce, entouré de différents objets bizarres de toutes formes et couleurs différentes, et une salle de bain étrange avec une baignoire en plusieurs parties, un peu comme une petite piscine permettant de voyager._

_Ron imagina un décor couleur feu et argent, un lit digne de ce nom, on pouvait facilement y mettre 4 personnes (c'est dire ce qu'il imaginait…), la salle de bain quant à elle était entièrement dans les tons bleus, avec une grande baignoire de porcelaine._

_Quant à Draco, il imagina une chambre assez incroyable… Le lit occupait un bon ¾ de la pièce, faisait bien 10m sur 10, une vingtaine d'oreillers s'y trouvaient, un feu ronronnait dans un coin de mur, et une porte donnait sur une salle de bains, qui au premier coup d'œil apparaissait plutôt comme un paysage de cascade, la baignoire était en effet irrégulière, et une cascade coulait constamment, la remplissant d'eau bien chaude._

_Hermione se contenta de demander à la salle sur demande un salon commun, avec 4 fauteuils pour deux, disposés autour d'un grand feu de cheminée, et 4 portes donnant chacune sur ce que les garçons avaient imaginé… Le salon était aux couleurs des 3 maisons qu'ils représentaient à eux 8, histoire de contenter tout le monde !_

_Enfin la porte apparut, ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour, et félicitèrent Hermione pour son brillant travail. _

_Sur chaque porte on pouvait apercevoir les noms entrelacés de chaque couple._

_Chacun se souhaita bonne nuit, les uns rougissant plus que les autres, ils n'étaient pas dupes, et entrèrent dans leur sanctuaire._

Bonne lecture 

Blaise prit Luna dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient mariés, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et ils entrèrent. Luna ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement, Blaise avait apparemment bien choisit le décor. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et enleva sa veste, histoire d'être plus à l'aise.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, sans aucune gêne dans la voix

- Mh… Non ! déclara Luna d'un ton catégorique, une lueur jouette dans les yeux. J'ai hum… quelque chose d'autre en tête… dit-elle mystérieusement, se rapprochant de son amant à pas feutrés, toute fée qu'elle était toujours.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du beau brun, les glissa jusqu'à ses épaules, et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser se fit rapidement fougueux, on aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de rattraper tout le temps perdu à travers lui.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Blaise, tout en l'effleurant au passage, ce qui l'excitait doucement, mais sûrement. Blaise glissa ses mains sur les omoplates de la jolie blonde et descendit doucement le long de son dos. Il en profita pour passer sur ses fesses, et continua jusqu'aux hanches. Etant donné la longueur de la robe, il put facilement glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de sa partenaire, et en profita d'autant plus, vu le string qu'elle portait.

Luna leva la jambe contre la hanche de son compagnon qui en profita pour explorer d'avantage la cuisse qui s'offrait à lui. Tout à coup, il a prit dans ses bras, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche alors qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes.

Luna pouvait maintenant sentir l'effet qu'elle faisait à Blaise contre sa féminité, en effet une belle bosse se dessinait. Elle commença à remuer contre lui, doucement d'abord, il répondit avec ferveur, elle accéléra le mouvement et fit tomber la chemise blanche de son pirate.

Blaise n'étant pas d'accord sur l'inégalité présente, il murmura une formule qui fit disparaître la robe de la blonde.

- Eh ! Tricheur ! rigola-t-elle, tout en affichant un air faussement indigné

Pour toute réponse, Blaise tira la langue, qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper entre ses lèvres.

Notre cher serpentard avait maintenant accès à presque toute la peau de Luna, il la transporta, et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et explora peu à peu le corps de la jeune fille. S'attardant sur ses clavicule, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, encore cachée d'un soutient, il l'enleva, et pu enfin goûter à la peau si douce et délicate de ses petits seins ronds et fermes. Il titilla un premier téton de sa langue, tandis que sa main s'attardait sur l'autre.

Luna découvrait des sensations inconnues, et elle adorait ça. Elle ne pouvait retenir quelques gémissements, c'est que Blaise était vachement doué en douce torture.

Il descendit le long de son ventre, du bout des doigts et de la langue. Leur respiration s'accélérait. Il fit glisser lentement le string de la jeune fille, et put s'attaquer à sa fleur. Luna redoutait un peu ce moment, et en même temps le désirait plus que tout.

Et comme le reste, il fit ça en beauté, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il titilla du bout de la langue ce petit bouton de chair déjà gonflé, puis descendit encore un peu plus bas, et s'introduisit en elle, pendant que, du bout des doigts, il continuait à torturer son clitoris.

Luna n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois, et c'était merveilleux. Elle atteint le septième ciel une première fois, et Blaise lui laissa un peu de répit, le temps de se mettre en tenue d'Adam.

Luna décida de prendre le dessus, et se mit à califourchon sur Blaise. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, tout en explorant de mains le torse parfait du brun. Elle dévora son cou de baisers papillon, descendit en laissant des sillons humides un peu partout avec sa langue.

Elle arriva à la virilité du jeune homme, ce qui lui cause une légère gêne, novice, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle s'amusa donc à donner de simples coups de langue innocents sur la verge proéminente du jeune homme. Simples coups innocents qui néanmoins rendirent Blaise ivre de plaisir. Comprenant qu'il devrait sans doute attendre un peu avant un peu plus d'assurance de la jeune fille, il décida de reprendre le dessus.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ?

- Mh… Absolument ! répondit Luna, un mélange de taquinerie et légère peur dans ses yeux.

Blaise se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ses bras puissants de chaque côté de sa tête. Il commença à la pénétrer, lentement, doucement. Elle gémit, il stoppa.

- Non… Continue… Faut bien passer par là, non ?

Blaise rit. Même dans une telle situation elle gardait son éternel franc-parler.

Il continua donc, toujours aussi doucement. Une fois au bout, il se retira, pour entrer cette fois-ci un peu plus brusquement. Et il entama de lents va-et-vient, qui se firent de plus en plus rapides.

Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus courtes, de plus en plus rapide, les gémissements de Luna n'étaient plus de douleur, mais de pur plaisir.

Enfin, Blaise se libéra en elle. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Luna se coucha de tout son long sur lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- Je crois bien que moi aussi...

Et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Ron poussa délicatement Pansy devant leur porte qui s'ouvrit. La jeune fille resta bouche baie, il est clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça...

- Ron…

- Oui, Amour ?

- A quoi pensais-tu quand tu as imaginé cette chambre ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! dit-elle, un léger rire dans la voix

- Hum… à… rien de spécial… répondit-il gravement, prenant la jeune fille pat la taille, se collant à elle, et l'embrassant doucement dans le coup, faisant frissonner celle-ci.

- Menteur, gémit celle-ci en se retournant, et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le baiser se fit d'abord doux et tendre, leurs langues entrèrent ensuite dans un ballet sans fin, qui serait le gagnant ? On sentait la magie crépiter autour d'eux, tant la tension atteignait son comble.  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent se regardant dans les yeux.

- D'accord, murmura Ron, t'as gagné... Je pensais à... dormir ! et il éclata de rire

Pansy le frappa gentiment de ses petits poings, et déclara :

- Oh, pour dormir… Eh bien, ça me va, bonne nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit

- Pas si vite, dit Ron, et il la reteint par le poignet. Automatiquement, celle-ci revint se lover dans ses bras

- mh, oui ? minauda-t-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Pansy en profita pour faire disparaître le costume de son amant.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit, quand elle sentit deux bras puissant lui enserrer la taille. Ron l'embrassa dans le cou encore et encore, il glissa ses mains jusqu'aux seins de la jeune fille, et commença à les caresser. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Pansy pour être totalement excitée. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle remua du bassin, en effet elle sentait une belle bosse dans le bas de son dos.

Ron émit un grognement sourd, et fit disparaître la robe de Pansy. Elle se retourna, une lueur coquine dans le regard, s'éloigna de lui, la main tendue. Il prit sa main, et elle l'entraîna brusquement sur le lit, éclatant de rire.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en souriant. Elle remuait des hanches, sa féminité excitait le sexe de Ron. Elle savait cette technique imparable pour exciter les hommes, même si elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de partenaires, ça avait toujours marché. Et ça ne lui fit pas défaut cette fois-là. Ron répondit à ses mouvements, et ensemble ils atteignirent une première fois le septième ciel.

Ron reprit le dessus, il l'embrassa, caressa sa peau et descendit jusqu'à sa féminité. Il tortura d'abord le petit bouton de chair, tandis que de l'autre main, il torturait sa poitrine. Il était avide d'elle, avait envie d'elle, la voulait toute entière, à lui, pour lui, il était désormais certain de l'aimer.

Il entra un premier doigt en elle, voyant qu'elle aimait ça, il continua, en enfonça un deuxième, puis un troisième. Elle gémissait, haletait, remuait, et cela excitait Ron au plus au point.

Mais Pansy ne voulait pas que Ron soit lésé, et lorsqu'il retira les doigts de sa féminité, elle le retourna, pour se coucher sur lui.

Elle traça un sillon brûlant avec sa langue sur son torse, jusqu'à arriver à la virilité de celui qui était en train de capturer son corps. Elle le prit en bouche, le suça, mordilla, titilla, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus.

Elle remonta ensuite, l'embrassa fougueusement, brusquement, et s'empala sur lui. Elle entama une série de lents vas-et-vient, mais Ron en voulait plus, il répondait à ses mouvements, et rapidement, ceux-ci s'accélérèrent, et enfin, il vint en elle, elle se cambra sur lui, et dans un dernier murmure prononça son nom.

- Eh bien…, dit Ron

- Entièrement d'accord…, répondit Pansy

Elle s'allongea tout contre lui, et ils rejoignirent ensemble le pays des rêves.

Hermione entraîna Draco dans leur chez eux.

- Waw… souffla-t-elle, cette chambre est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'expression d'une petite fille découvrant son cadeau de Noël. Mais… il manque une petite chose, rajouta-t-elle, prenant une voix sensuelle.

Et un poteau, en sucre dur, apparu sur un côté du lit.

- Mh, beaucoup mieux

- Euh, Hermione, que veux-tu faire de ce poteau ? T'as pas peur de te casser les dents en voulant le manger ? demanda-t-il avec humour.

- Tu vas voir !

Elle claqua des doigts, il se retrouva projeté sur le lit (qui je vous le rappelle fait 10m sur 10 avec une vingtaine d'oreillers ^^) avec ni plus ni moins que son boxer noir et moulant en guise de vêtement, tandis qu'elle-même se retrouva en tenue de dentelle, string et soutient noir avec reflets nacrés. En même temps une musique sensuelle démarra.

Hermione avait envie de tenter le jeu... Nombre lui avaient répété ô combien elle était "bien foutue" elle allait bien voir si ses leçons de danse le prouveraient (ainsi que la réaction du beau blond)

Draco se demanda premièrement ce qui prenait sa petite-amie... et se dit finalement qu'au diable les questions, profitons du spectacle offert !

Hermione monta sur le lit, et commença à bouger son corps sensuellement, se tenant à cette barre, elle bougeait son bassin d'une telle façon que ça rendait Draco fou de désir, elle le voyait bien à la belle bosse qui commençait à se former sous la barrière de tissu.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en se collant au poteau, y donna un coup de langue, et ondula du bassin lascivement contre celui-ci.

Elle continua son manège encore un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Draco n'en puisse plus, il la voulait, là maintenant, tout de suite, c'était beaucoup trop excitant. Hermione approcha tel un félin, le poteau disparu, la musique diminua.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse parfait du serpent, le caressa, l'embrassa. Le baiser fut long et fougueux, toute la tension de ces 2 derniers jours était en train de lâcher. Elle en profita pour se coller contre lui et ainsi entrer en contact avec la belle bosse douloureuse de son amant. Elle ondula des hanches et l'entendit gémir, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et accentua ses mouvements.

Hermione quitta la bouche du jeune homme pour descendre peu à peu, elle ne laissait aucune parcelle de peau tranquille, elle torturait ses tétons, redessinait ses muscles avec sa langue, et arriva enfin au boxer devenu beaucoup trop gênant, qu'elle enleva d'un coup de dent.

Elle s'attaqua au gland rougeoyant, donnant des coups de langues plus ou moins fort et espacés, Draco n'en pouvait plus, il gémissait, poussait des cris rauques, enfin elle le prit en bouche, et fit de nombreux va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se libéra.

- Hermione... souffla-t-il, tu vas finir par me tuer de plaisir

- Ah non, le but n'est pas de te tuer, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

Notre cher serpentard déjà remis pris le dessus sur sa partenaire et la débarrassa de ces barrières beaucoup trop encombrantes.

Mais Hermione voulait jouer, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, ce pourquoi elle reprit le dessus. S'en suivit une série de roulés sur ce lit, ils étaient revenus de vrais gamins, morts de rire.

Enfin, Draco réussit à garder le dessus, il embrassa celle qu'il était désormais certain d'aimer. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps parfait, torturant les seins ronds de la jeune fille, mangeant presque son cou (y laissant un très beau suçon d'ailleurs).

Il tortura sa féminité jusqu'à l'emmener au septième ciel, enfonça un 1er, un 2e, un 3e doigt, quand il l'entendit dire cruellement :

- Je te veux en moi Drake, mais tes doigts habiles ne me suffisent plus là...

- A vos ordres, princesse !

Et il la pénétra lentement. Cependant, lui non plus ne tenait plus, il accéléra donc rapidement les mouvements, ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus fort, Hermione remuait sous lui pour plus de sensations encore, et enfin, ils vinrent ensemble, ils atteignirent le septième ciel, le nirvana, et tout ce qu'il est possible d'atteindre ensemble dans un moment pareil.

Draco se retira doucement, et s'allongea aux côté de sa douce, la tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci, une main sur son ventre.

- 'Mione ?

- Mh ?

- Je… Je t'aime

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'amour monter en elle.

- Oh, Drake… Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue, tellement elle était heureuse.

Ils scellèrent cette déclaration mutuelle dans un baiser plein de douceur, tendresse, amour, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après tout, ils avaient bien travaillé !

Ginny, curieuse de ce qu'Harry lui avait réservé, poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre qui leur était réservée.

Emerveillée devant cette sublime suite, elle sauta au cou d'Harry comme une gamine le jour de Noël. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement, quand elle décida qu'elle avait envie de jouer.

Elle s'échappa, et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

- Ginny ? Que fais-tu ? demanda Harry, abasourdi

- Mh, je ne sais pas, d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus… Mais une chose est sûre, je vais venir t'attraper !

Et il courut vers elle. Celle-ci, rapide, contourna les fauteuils, et se trouva derrière le lit, alors qu'Harry essayait de la rattraper. Finalement, une scène digne des dessins animés moldus se déroula : ils tournaient autour du lit sans pour autant attraper l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, Ginny était morte de rire, Harry amusé et frustré à la fois.

Elle tenta alors de fuir vers la salle de bain, mais Harry l'intercepta à mis chemin, il l'avait attrapé par derrière et la chatouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ginny n'en pouvait plus de rire, elle finit par capituler et déclara qu'il avait gagné.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, qui ne tarda pas à se faire fougueux, leurs costume disparaissait peu à peu, volant à travers la pièce, leurs mains se faisaient fébriles, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre en voulaient plus, toujours plus, Ginny entraîna son amour vers la salle de bain, un bain bien chaud les attendait.

Ils y entrèrent rapidement, le jacuzzi étant en marche, les sensations de leur peaux l'une contre l'autre, dans l'eau chaude, avec toutes ces bulles, n'arrangeaient en rien leur excitation.

Harry aventura ses doigts dans la féminité de la jeune fille, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et saccadée, c'était bon, c'était excitant, dieu qu'il avait des doigts habiles !

Elle s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et tortura ce membre dur qu'elle sentait contre elle. Harry gémit, il n'en pouvait plus, et il voulait venir en elle, pas ailleurs.

Il entra en elle, et au rythme des bulles fit de lents vas-et-viens, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps, criant le nom de leur partenaire.

Ils profitèrent encore de ce bain bien chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et sentant la fatigue les gagner peu à peu, sortirent, ne prirent pas la peine d'enfiler nuisette ou boxer, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers ce lit si accueillant.

Ginny avait déposé sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Harry ?

- Ginny ?

- Je t'aime

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda celui-ci, feignant l'étonnement

Elle commença à le frapper de ses petits poings, en le traitant de couillon.

- Aïe aïeuh !

Il éclata de rire, immobilisa ses poignets, et souffla dans son cou, au creux de son oreille

- Moi aussi je t'aime, s'pèce de ch'tite andouille !

- Suis pas une andouille, d'abord !

Elle lui tira la langue, il l'embrassa, et exténués, ils s'endormirent.

Suis pas spécialement convaincue par ce chapitre, mais bon, envie de le mettre quand même, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit 4x la même chose, même si je me rends bien compte que pour le moment je ne suis pas très lemon, mais plutôt romantisme (remarquez que les 2 peuvent très bien aller ensemble, enfin bref !) je ne promets rien, mais j'essayerais bien de poster un autre chapitre ce soir, après tout, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner de cette longue absence non ? :p  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi ^^ (enneigée pour ma part :D)

Bzouxxx à everybody ! MMC


	9. Chapter 8 le vrai 8 ! :p

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vaa ? ahem ^^ bon, j'ai un soir de retard sur mon planning, je suis absolument désolée… :p

_Infos pratiques_ : le chapitre précédent est bien le chapitre 7, contrairement à ce qui est indiqué, et j'ai aperçu quelques problèmes de mises en page, à savoir principalement les lignes pour séparer les endroits qui se sont volatilisées. Je teste donc une nouvelle manière de faire ici, on verra bien c'que ça donnera ^^

En attendant, voici donc la suite :) :-)

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit en douceur, et ce dans tout le château. Dumby sortait de son lit couleur bonbon à la fraise, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain couleur bonbon au citron, enleva sa chemise de nuit couleur bonbon à la pomme, rentra dans sa douche couleur (comment ça, ce n'est pas passionnant ? bon bon d'accord…) et etc. Bref, il était de bonne heure dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner (on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde !)

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle sur demande. Hermione s'était arrangée pour qu'un copieux p'tit dèj' fasse son apparition dans le salon, et pour qu'un rayon de soleil fasse son apparition dans les chambres occupées, histoire de réveiller lentement mais surement les occupants !

- Dray ?

- Mhgmblnm… !

- Ah vivacité matinale d'esprit et de parole de l'être masculin ! soupira Hermione théâtralement

Et tandis qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux, ce qui lui valut un autre grognement de la part de son compagnon, celui-ci, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire, lui lança un coussin en guise de bonjour.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna-t-elle, d'un regard amusé

- Tu as insulté l'être masculin, je ne te permets pas non plus, déclara solennellement Draco, tout en s'étirant de tout son long, de tout son corps, bref, essayant d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses étirements matinaux qu'il fut renversé sur le lit par une salve de coussins. Cependant, il ne dit pas son dernier mot, et riposta fermement. Il se jeta sur elle, immobilisa ses poignet, et l'observa, le souffle court.

- On ne brusque pas un Malfoy de grand matin, sache-le, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement arrogant

Ce qui n'impressionna nullement Hermione qui éclata de rire. Draco prit un air faussement indigné, et dit :

- D'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça, grève de bisou aujourd'hui ! dit-il en se relevant, il resta néanmoins assis à califourchon sur elle. Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes, dit-elle, un rire dans la voix

- Que tu crois !

Elle se releva et se colla à lui, soufflant dans son coup

- Draco Malfoy, vous ne me résisterez jamais…

Et elle commença à déposer des dizaines de baisers papillons dans son coup, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, Draco ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Hermione redessina la mâchoire de celui-ci, et quand elle atteignit la bouche, Dray tourna la tête. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hermione n'abandonne pas si vite, elle embrassa le bout de son nez, et réussi ensuite à déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle les mordilla, les lécha, et bien qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle voyait bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer.

Draco avait beau être calme en apparence, tout en lui n'était que sentiments bouillonnants. Hermione ne cessait ses attaques et il finit par capituler, il happa sa langue, et ils entrèrent dans un baiser assez fougueux pour un matin. Leurs langues entrèrent dans un ballet fou, chacun voulant reprendre le dessus.

Finalement, ils durent s'écarter à bout de souffle.

Hermione le regarda, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux

- Je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas, murmura-t-elle, front contre front

Mais Draco refusa de lui laisser le dernier mot. Il la plaqua sur le lit, elle riposta, et ils roulèrent ainsi comme des gamins tout le long de ce matelas immense mis à leur disposition. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, et éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

Soudain, Hermione s'écarta vivement, et lui cria depuis la porte :

- Allez, au p'tit dèj' !

Draco se dit qu'il était maudit, pourquoi diable était-il tombé amoureux d'une telle lionne en furie ? Et puis il se raisonna en se disant que c'était sans doute justement son caractère fort qui l'avait attiré, au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas avec elle… De toute façon, c'était trop tard, il en était fou, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Il la suivit donc au salon.

Blaise et Luna était déjà installés, elle sur ses genoux, un café fumant pour chacun devant eux.

- Salut vieux ! dit Blaise à Draco lorsque celui-ci entra. Bien dormi ?

- Blaise, répondit Draco avec son fameux inclinement de tête aristocratique, waip vachement bien dormi vieux ! et toi-même ?

- On ne peut mieux, c'est tellement plus gai quand on est accompagné tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- A qui le dis-tu ! rit Draco

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry et Ginny firent leur entrée, main dans la main.

- Olà Potter, je ne pensais pas que ta coiffure pouvait être pire que celle que je vois tous les jours, mais alors là… éclata de rire Draco

- Mon cher Malfoy, je t'ennuie ! répondit Harry qui tira la langue d'un air inspiré et mature

Hermione, qui était en train de préparer le café à la moldu (elle n'y pouvait rien, elle adorait faire ça le dimanche matin) se retourna pour les regarder tous les deux.

- Les garçons, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des noms de famille ? dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches, telle Molly grondant ses garçons.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, se rapprochèrent, et côte à côte, les bras croisés, déclarèrent à leur « nounou » :

- On fait ce qu'on veut, d'abord ! et ils lui tirèrent la langue dans un accord parfait.

Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient dépassé ce stade, mais c'était tellement chouette de faire enrager la pauvre Hermione qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'appeler comme ça de temps en temps. Après tout, ils commençaient à vraiment s'apprécier, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette complicité naissante ?

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Pansy pour faire leur entrée, Ron entourant les épaules de Pansy, celle-ci ayant sa main à la taille de son compagnon.

- Ah ben on dirait que ça va mieux vous deux ! s'exclama Draco ravi, après tout, Pansy serait plus comblée avec Ron qu'avec lui.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Drakichou, déclara Pansy, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, ayant néanmoins légèrement le rouge aux joues

- Ah non ! Maintenant que t'es avec lui, exclu les petits surnoms ridicules et absolument insupportables ! s'indigna Draco

Pansy éclata de rire et continua :

- Oh mais non Drakinouchet, au contraire, maintenant que je suis en couple, j'ai tous les droits ! et elle continua de rire, après tout, elle n'était pas serpentarde pour rien

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, s'il te plaît, tiens ta copine en laisse ! supplia Draco

- Waw Draco, tu me dis s'il te plaît, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Mais je vais sans doute te décevoir, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit quant à cette… « maladie » dirons-nous de ma chère et tendre… Mais bon, je peux toujours te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour essayer de réduire ces surnoms, que, soit dit en passant, je trouve absolument adorables…

Et ce fut au tour de Ron d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivit par toute la petite tablée qu'ils formaient, Draco excepté, trop occupé à être indigné.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, je boude ! déclara celui-ci

- Si c'est comme tout à l'heure, vous inquiétez pas, dans deux minutes c'est fini ! pouffa Hermione

- Ah, comme ce matin ? demanda innocemment Luna

Draco l'aurait bien trucidée, ô gentiment, rien de bien méchant, mais quand même, sa vie privée ne regardait que lui !

Bref, c'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant qu'ils passèrent à table pour le petit dèj', ayant de tout et pour tous les goûts (croissants, couques au chocolat appelées également petits pains au chocolat, et toute une série d'autre pâtisseries, mais aussi des omelettes au bacon, après tout, ne sommes-nous pas en Angleterre ? ^^ et puis thé, café, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange de toutes sortes, en gros, ils ne mourraient pas de faim !)

Cependant, leur absence intriguait dans la grande salle, après tout, les princes respectifs de Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas là, les acolytes d'Harry non plus, ceux de Draco non plus, et Luna et Ginny qui ne rataient jamais un petit déjeuner n'étaient elles non plus pas présentes… Etrange étrange, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? comme c'est bizarre… _(ahem, stop délire ici) _

Dumbledore regardait les élèves se poser des questions avec un regard amusé, il avait quant à lui une bonne idée de ce qui se tramait, quant aux autres professeurs, ils pensaient simplement qu'ayant passé une semaine à organisé cette soirée, ces jeunes gens devaient être exténués et avaient bien mérité une grasse matinée, après tout, on était dimanche !

Pendant ce temps, nos 8 protagonistes retournaient dans leur chambre respective, histoire de se faire un brin de toilette, et d'être un peu plus présentable. Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, sortirent de la salle sur demande, et se mirent en route.

La journée de ce dimanche 1er novembre était magnifique, il faisait beau, les couleurs de l'automne s'étaient définitivement installées, même s'il faisait encore relativement doux pour la saison.

- Bien, qu'allons-nous donc faire en cette magnifique journée ? s'exclama Hermione, sortant les garçons de leur rêverie, et surprenant les filles qui se laissaient aller contre le torse de leur compagnon.

- Je propose d'aller voler ! déclara Harry, sachant qu'il enquiquinerait Hermione avec une telle réplique

- Harry…

- Mouii ? fit l'intéressé innocemment

- Non, rien… répondit-elle finalement, préférant imaginer une plus douce vengeance un peu plus tard

- Cependant, j'irais bien voler moi aussi, osa émettre Ginny

- Et que dirais-tu que je t'apprenne à voler, Amour ? demanda amoureusement Ron à Pansy

Celle-ci avait toujours du mal avec ce surnom ridicule – du moins elle voulait penser qu'il était ridicule, mais elle le trouvait en réalité adorable – mais répondit quand même :

- A tes risques et périls très cher…, tout en se collant un peu plus à lui

- Bon, très bien, on se passera de vous ! déclara Hermione, imitant à la perfection la mine hautaine que pouvait prendre son petit-ami.

Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ça tombe plutôt bien en fait, on va pouvoir en profiter tous les deux… ! J'ai un endroit à te faire découvrir…

Hermione rougit légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraître de plus.

Quant à Luna et Blaise, eh bien, ils étaient perdus dans leur monde à eux, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, riant des frasques des autres, mais noyés dans les yeux les uns des autres… Eux aussi, manifestement avaient déjà arrangé leur après-midi.

Chacun repassa à son dortoir histoire de ranger leur costume, Hermione et Draco à leur appartement personnel, en profitèrent pour laisser leurs mains se balader ici et là, et bientôt ce fut l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les 8 devant la grande salle, voulant faire un bel effet de surprise à cette grande salle, presque mourute de curiosité ! (_wai, j'fais dans le néologisme parfois, 'scusez-moi… ^^ [néologisme : invention de nouveaux mots ____ participe passé « mourute »] =p)_

Draco et Hermione ouvrirent la marche, après tout, les élèves étaient déjà au courant même s'ils avaient encore du mal à s'en remettre, Harry et Ginny suivaient, et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la table des lions, et pendant que Draco embrassait tendrement sa douce avant d'aller rejoindre sa table, le silence se fit complètement quand on vit entrer ce couple peu ordinaire que formaient Ron et Pansy. Après tout, qui l'eût cru, ces deux là ensemble, il n'y avait pas plus inimaginable ! Tout ce monde qui était persuadé que Ron en pinçait pour Hermione, et que Pansy ne jurait que par Draco… Mais voilà, ils se tenaient la main, et même si Pansy avait légèrement le rouge aux yeux, elle était désormais fière d'être aux côtés de ce grand rouquin. Rouquin qui profita du silence général pour déclarer solennellement :

- Bah quoi ? On a faim, on vient manger, comme tout le monde… ! ce qui entraîna un éclat de rire général, l'Estomac de Poudlard avait parlé ! Il embrassa délicatement sa dulcinée et rejoignit Harry, Ginny et Hermione, c'est vrai quoi, il mourrait de faim !

Et puis Luna et Blaise… passèrent presque inaperçu… On commença seulement à se poser des questions quand on remarqua une tête blonde sur les genoux du Serpentard. Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la salle, mais très vite le brouhaha habituel reprit, après tout, plus rien ne pouvait les étonner, Draco avec Hermione, Ron avec Pansy, pourquoi pas Blaise avec Luna ? La seule chose réconfortante dans l'histoire était Ginny qui était en train d'essayer de donner la becquée à Harry. _(Quoique je ne sais pas si c'est très réconfortant… mais bon…)_

Après ce repas pour le moins inhabituel, Draco prit Hermione par la main, l'emmena jusqu'à leur appartement, et l'intima de prendre une veste avec elle, même s'il faisait doux, on ne sait jamais.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Dray ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire… Un Malfoy ne révèle jamais ses surprises !

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coussin en pleine figure, il savait très bien qu'elle ne supportait pas quand il disait quelque chose de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire enrager doucement.

Il renvoya le coussin dans le fauteuil, la prit par le poignet, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Elle répondit passionnément au baiser, se colla un peu plus à lui. Et ils se mirent en route.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Pansy étaient eux en route vers le terrain de Quiddich. Arrivés sur le terrain, les garçons laissèrent les filles en pleine conversation, le temps d'aller chercher les balais.

- Ne te laisse pas trop faire par mon frère, il peut parfois avoir un caractère insupportable ! riait Ginny

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais y faire, après tout, je ne suis pas serpentarde pour rien, répondit joyeusement Pansy, lui faisant un clin d'œil machiavélique

C'était bon de voir que toute querelle s'était envolée, une nouvelle ère de paix pouvait réellement commencer.

Ginny vit Harry arriver et fronça les yeux. En effet, celui-ci n'avait qu'un balai en main.

- Eh bien Harry, tu me crois donc surpuissante ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore capable de voler sans balai !

- Qui a dit que tu volerais sans balai ? demanda innocemment celui-ci

- Quoi, mais tu ne voles pas toi ? s'étonna Ginny

- Oh que si, bien sûr que si… Et avec la plus magnifique des créatures, ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il se mettait derrière elle.

Soudain, elle comprit. Il lui offrait une balada en amoureux, tous les deux, sur un balai. Ce qui peut paraître ridicule comme ça lui sembla être un rêve magnifique en train de se réaliser.

Ils se mirent sur l'éclair de feu d'Harry, et décollèrent, vers d'autres cieux.

Ron pendant ce temps essayait de convaincre Pansy de monter sur son balai.

- Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus !

- Pourtant tout à l'heure tu disais le contraire…

- Oui, mais tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure ! et elle afficha une moue boudeuse

- Oh, je vois… tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant les autres, mais en réalité tu n'oses pas voler…

- Ce… C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna-t-elle, et elle lui tira la langue, il en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement, et elle répondit avec plaisir.

Il la poussa légèrement sur son balai

- Allez, vas-y, je sais que tu peux le faire !

A contrecœur, Pansy enfourcha le morceau de bois, et tapa du pied sur le sol. Comme par enchantement, elle s'éleva dans les airs.

- Ron ! Ron, regarde ! Je vole ! et elle éclata de rire comme une gamine le jour de Noël.

- Génial ! il était absolument ravi

Cependant, elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de son euphorie, et tomba de son balai, heureusement elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de hauteur et Ron la rattrapa sans aucun problème dans ses bras puissants.

- Bon… je crois que je vais faire comme Harry… ça m'évitera une engueulade de ta part à chaque fois que tu tombe, et des frayeurs de la mienne ! rit-il

Pansy l'assassina du regard, mais un fin sourire était affiché aux coins de ses lèvres, et elle se laissa faire. C'est ainsi qu'eux aussi partirent vers de nouvelles aventures.

Luna avait décidé d'emmener Blaise dans les parcs entourant le château, impatiente de lui montrer les dernières créatures incroyables qu'elle avait vues.

Draco et Hermione se promenaient main dans la main, profitant simplement d'être à deux.

Il lui banda les yeux, et l'emmena jusqu'à une clairière connue de lui seul.

- Hey, Dray, mais où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

- Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, puis il l'embrassa et ils continuèrent à avancer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à cette fameuse clairière, mis à part le léger clapotement de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux, on n'entendait aucun bruit, Hermione put donc déduire qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du lac, mais à part ça…

Draco lui enleva le bandeau des yeux, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Et voilààààààààààààààà =D alors alors alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? =O =p J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis (a)

Aucune idée de quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, tout dépendra de mon imagination, et de ma gérance de boulot XD

En attendant, j'envoie de nombreux baisers à l'assistance publique et espère vous voir nombreux dans les reviews ! =p

Bzoouuxxx !! MMC


End file.
